You are my light in the dark
by thekiller92
Summary: Cuando Maura Isles, una adolescente de dieciséis años se tiene que mudar de Detroit a Boston, nunca pensó en acabar enamorada de la persona más déspota y arrogante que había conocido en su vida. You are my light in the dark narrará la historia de como Maura Isles descubre un mundo nuevo, más allá de la arrogancia de la persona de la cual se enamoró. Posibilidad de cambio T a M.
1. Adios Detroit, hola Boston (1a parte)

El primer capítulo será de prueba, si veo que gusta seguiré con la historia. Por supuesto rizzles y bueno, que se aceptan los reviews con los brazos abiertos al igual que sugerencias y suposiciones.

Era mediados de Marzo del año 2006, para haber empezado la primavera era un día bastante veraniego para los estadounidenses, especialmente los bostonianos. En la prestigiosa universidad de Boston se impartían estudios que iban desde laboratorio hasta criminología. Boston era una ciudad preciosa pero... ¿qué ocurre cuando eres una adolescente de Detroit y acabas en una ciudad totalmente desconocida? Probablemente metas la pata en un gran charco de barro, al menos eso hubiese deseado Maura Isles. Maura Isles era una chica francesa de sangre irlandesa que desde bien pequeña había vivido en Nueva York con su madre Constance Isles. Tras cinco años viviendo en Nueva York, se habían mudado hasta Detroit nueve años, para ahora mudarse a Boston. A pesar de la mala fama de ricachona arrogante que había creado Constance Isles tras años de alarde de coches, hoteles y mansiones de lujo la verdad era que Constance no era tan arrogante como la hacía ver aquella mala fama. No podría decirse que era una madre ejemplar, pues desde que Maura tenía uso de razón, Constance parecía más una tutora que una madre. No era mala mujer ni mucho menos, pero a veces su falta de afecto cuando era menor era reflejada en Maura, quien era en verdad, su hija adoptiva. Constance creía que le podía dar a Maura todo lo que quisiera que costara dinero pero había una cosa, la única que no podía ser comprada, que deseaba más que nada; amor y afecto. Para demostrarle a su hija que no todo lo que sale en los noticieros sobre ella era verdad compró una casa de dos pisos en un humilde barrio bostoniano y un coche que para ser sinceros, constance pensó que era lo que más se asemejaba a un coche decente. Tras llegar de aquel horrible viaje de diez insufribles horas de viaje en coche desde Detroit, decidieron desempacar cosas de vital importancia y sacar a Bass, una tortuga africana de espolones de once años de edad. Una vez terminaron de desempacar cosas y sacar al animal, se dirigieron a la universidad de Boston. Nadie hubiera imaginado que empezaría con tan mal pie, pues nada más bajar del coche le esperaba un regalo poco agradable en el suelo. Cuando sintió aquella masa aplastarse bajo la suela de su zapato, agradeció ser tan precavida de llevar unas zapatillas de reserva siempre cerca. Dicen que pisar heces de animales trae buena suerte, esperemos que sea verdad pensó una vez se cambió. En el Walter Brown Arena, un pavellón deportivo dedicado a Hockey sobre hielo a unos 100 metros de la universidad de Boston se preparaba como cada semana un partido de entrenamiento para todos los jugadores y suplentes del Boston University terriers. El árbitro dio inicio al partido y se alejó corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Todo el equipo trataba de entrenar de manera normal a excepción de dos archirivales; un suplente y por muy difícil de creer por ciertas normas, una jugadora veterana. Jason Ramírez tenía diecisiete años pero desde hacía un año había empezado a entrenar con los B.U.T. Jason llevaba siete meses haciéndole la vida imposible a Jane Rizzoli, una jugadora veterana de diecinueve años. Jane había ascendido rápidamente a jugadora desde suplente gracias a su temperamento y dedicación al equipo. Jason llevaba desde los dos meses tratando salir de la categoría de suplentes, pero Jane no le dejaba avanzar más de cinco pasos sin quitarle el disco. En los dos años que Jane llevaba jugando, el equipo casi no perdía o si lo hacía era por pocos puntos. Harto de perder siempre el disco, Jason se aseguró que Jane iba detrás de él y cuando Jane se dispuso a quitarselo, Jason jugó sucio y sin que el árbitro lo viera le dio un codazo a Jane que hizo que cayera al suelo de culo. Jane, que en el fondo trataba de jugar limpio se levantó y fue a por el disco de nuevo pero ésta vez decidió placar ligeramente para apartarlo, movimiento que no se considera falta y consiguió el disco. Nadie de allí estaba preparado para el desastre que se acercaba. Tras pasar el disco a un compañero y éste marcar. Jane se colocó otra vez en posición de ataque por el lateral derecho y Jason de defensa por el izquierdo visto desde su portería. Con rabia en los ojos fijó su mirada en Jane y ésta en él. Un compañero decidió pasarle a Jane el disco, mas cuando se disponía a marcar un punto se vio de frente a Jason. Jason se dirigió hacia ella con la excusa de quitar el disco. Una vez se lo quitó, aprovechó aquel punto ciego para propimarle a Jane una patada con tanta fuerza que le rompió la pierna izquierda. El árbitro paró el partido y se dirigió a la zona del accidente. Jane se encontraba tendida en el suelo agarrándose el pie y pegando patadas al suelo con rabia con la pierna derecha. Se hubiera cargado a Jason de haber podido. Tommy Rizzoli, hermano más pequeño de Jane de dieciséis años se acercó corriendo al encuentro con su hermana. Inmediatamente llamó a Angela Rizzoli para que les llevara al hospital. Con la adrenalina todavía en el cuerpo, Jane se quitó enfadada los patines de cuchillas junto a su casco, guantes y se levantó para irse a la pata coja por su propia cuenta hacia la universidad. Junto a Tommy se encontraba Barry, más conocido como Frost. Frost era el compañero de criminología de Jane y ambos tenían tres horas libres los jueves, desde segunda hasta cuarta. A pesar de ir a una sola pierna, Jane caminaba rápido, como consecuencia Frost y Tommy debían correr para alcanzarla.

-Jane...Jane por favor espera -pidió Tommy de lejos sin acercarse a su hermana por precaución.

-¿Que espere a qué, eh? -miró con rabia a su hermano unos segundos y siguió esprintando.

Pocos minutos le bastaron a Jane para llegar desde el pavellón hasta la universidad, estaba a unos metros de la entrada cuando Tommy volvió a hablar.

-Vamos Jane, mira como vas, tienes la pierna rota y podrías...

Jane no escuchó las advertencias de su hermano y cuando estaba en el último escalón, alguien que iba tan despistado como ella, chocó contra Jane. Tanto Jane como la otra persona bajaron los séis escalones rodando. Cuando estaban en el suelo Jane se tapó la cara y volvió a gritar de dolor, rabia e impotencia. Ahora no solo tenía fracturado el pie izquierdo, también tenía una brecha en la ceja y un esguince de muñeca.

-¡Oh dios mío, cuanto lo siento! -se disculpó la otra persona -no te he visto venir.

-¡APARTARTE DE MI VISITA, PIPI CALZASLARGAS! O LARGATE OTRA VEZ AL PUTO LABORATORIO, FRANKENSTEIN -Jane rodó como puedo sobre su cuerpo sin rozar ni la pierna ni apoyar la muñeca izquierda mientras lloraba.

Tommy se acercó corriendo y puso cara de te lo advertí. En ese momento Angela tocaba la pita.

-Si me hubieras escuchado... -reprimió Tommy -vamos Jane, tenemos que ir al hospital, Frost, ayudame por favor -Tommy colocó su pie delante del derecho de Jane y Tommy y Frost agarraron a Jane por ambos codos -vamos... -Jane logra levantarse -eso es.

Frost y Tommy sirvieron de muleta para Jane, pasando su brazo derecho hasta la zona derecha del cuello de Tommy y lo mismo con Frost pero del lado izquierdo. Tras unos agonizantes pasos llegaron al coche.

-Frost, recoge mi maleta y traela a mi casa al rededor de las cinco -pidió Jane secandose las lagrimas y abrochandose el cinto.

Llevaban cinco minutos en coche y el silencio se volvió incomodo. Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, Angela aprovechó para entablar conversación.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Jane? -preguntó Angela sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Problemas con Jason otra vez, no se por que diablos le permiten estar en el equipo... -Jane se taponó la herida de la ceja -joder... que bonita me ha dejado la ceja -dijo fijandose en el espejo.

-¿Habéis llegado a los puños? Cuantas veces...

-¡Ma! No hemos llegado a puñetazos y no me voy a retirar del equipo -interrumpió a la madre.

En la universidad, Tommy se dirigió a la zona de ingeniería, donde estudiaba fontanería desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo, mientras que Frost se dirigía a criminología, donde le esperaba Vince Korsak, amigo y compañero de Frost y Jane.

-¿Qué ha pasado? He oído que hubo una pelea -esperó a que apareciera Jane pero esta no apareció -¡eh! ¿Y Jane?

-Jane está en el hospital, Jason le rompió la pierna de una patada. Se enfadó y se largó del campo de entrenamiento pero cuando subió las escaleras, una chica despistada ha echo que ambas rodaran por las escaleras en la zona de admisiones. ¿resultado? Ahora Jane tiene la pierna rota, una brecha en la ceja y un esguince de muñeca por no ver más allá de sus narices -comentó sentándose en su silla.

-Dios mío... eso es horrible -comentó Korsak.

En la zona de admisiones, Maura se sacudió el polvo una vez se levantó del suelo menudo primer día estoy teniendo en Boston, como todos los dias días sean así creo que tendré una vida bastante movidita pensó Maura preocupada por la chica a la que había empujado sin querer. Una chica vestida con una bata se le acercó.

-No te preocupes, los especímenes de su raza no están catalogados como humanos, no al menos en esta universidad -rió ligeramente una muchacha asiática.

-Perdona ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó descolocada al pensar que había escuchado mal.

-Que no te preocupes -sonrió con cariño la chica - estará bien. Si no regresa hoy lo hará mañana ¿eres nueva, verdad? Te veo perdida.

Maura en ese momento se sonrojó, su madre llegó a su lado y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? Te has dado un buen golpe con esa chica -dijo mirando al frente, como buscándola.

-Sí madre, estoy bien -sonrió - creo que me quedaré por aquí ¿de acuerdo? Quiero familiarizarme con ésto un poco.

-De acuerdo. Toma -le dio unas llaves-, cuando regreses a casa no olvides desempacar tus cosas -besó su cabeza y se dirigió a su coche.

-¿Te encontraré en casa al llegar? -preguntó Maura a la vez que guardaba la llave.

-Si al regresar no me encuentro en casa almuerza, te dejaré la comida en el microondas -ordenó Constance.

Dicho esto, subió al coche y se fue, quedando Maura en la universidad. Aquella chica asiática se dio cuenta que no se había presentado.

-Por cierto, soy Chang, Sussie Chang -pasó los apuntes que llevaba a la mano izquierda dejando la derecha libre para estrechar.


	2. Adios Detroit, hola Boston (2a parte)

Buenas gente, espero que les guste, gracias a los que leyeron, comentaron, suscribieron y dieron favorito, muchísimas gracias de verdad. Abierto a propuestas, suposiciones comentarios, lo que queráis, nos vemos y como dice Ylenia, un besii

Cuando Angela y Jane llegaron a urgencias, Angela tuvo que pedir una silla de ruedas para poder trasladar a Jane hasta la sala de espera. Había pasado hora y media desde que había ocurrido todo y la mano de Jane se estaba quedando morada, con nerviosismo por el dolor y sin tratamiento alguno la única vía de escape de Jane era mover la pierna buena pero todo tenía sus consecuencias.

-Jane, para de mover el pie -susurró enfadada Angela.

-No puedo ma, el dolor me está matando -contestó Jane con el mismo tono a la vez que movía más rápido el pie.

-¿Jane Rizzoli? -preguntó una enfermera.

Cuestión de segundos fue lo que tardó Jane en desplazarse con la silla de ruedas hasta aquella mujer. Jane, que ya sabía el recorrido no le permitió a la enfermera guiarla. Angela moría de vergüenza mientras que Jane iba cada vez más rápido por los pasillos hasta que chocó sin querer con un hombre.

Aquel hombre se encontraba de pie, esperando pasar a rayos cuando sintió un golpe en los pies que casi hace que perdiera el equilibrio. Jane se quedó palida al ver la altura de aquel hombre y la cara de peligroso que tenía, con dificultad tragó saliva.

-Perdón... -Jane pareció encogerse de hombros, como tratando de esconderse.

Aquel hombre, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados miró a Jane con cara de pocos amigos y gruñó molesto. La enfermera viéndolo, también tuvo miedo de él, pero como ya le conocía trató de calmarlo.

-Disculpe, señor Dolye. A veces los frenos no funcionan y los pacientes... -miró con cara de pocos amigos a jane - ya sabes como son algunos.

Aquel hombre gruñón ignoró a Jane y siguió esperando su turno. Tras salir un hombre de rayos, el señor Doyle entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En aquel momento Angela regañó a Jane por su comportamiento.

-Maldita seas, Jane. ¿Podrías comportarte como un ser humano alguna vez? madura. -regañó por lo bajo.

-Por si no lo sabías quiero largarme de aquí -susurré enfadada.

-Le has dado con la silla a ese pobre señor -refiriéndose a Doyle.

-¿Pobre señor? Mamá ¿tú lo has visto? Ese hombre tiene pinta de ser un puto mafioso, no un "pobre señor" hizo regañizas.

La verdad, es que Jane no se equivocaba. Patrick Jr Doyle, más conocido como Paddy Doyle, era el cabecilla de una de las mafias irlandesas más buscadas y peligrosas de este mundo. Con años de experiencia, aquel perro viejo ya no era el mismo. Tras muchas luchas en las que había salido escaldado, su cuerpo poco a poco quedaba más magullado que la vez anterior.

Aquel golpe en la zona poplitea le había dolido pero cuando vio a Jane mirarle con arrepentimiento decidió dejarlo pasar como un simple y estúpido incidente. Jane en el fondo se había acojonado cuando vio a aquel mafioso mirarla de aquella forma.

En el departamento de sanidad de la universidad, Maura caminaba al lado de Susie, quien parecía tener casi todo el día libre. Agradecida de aquel tour por la zona de medicina Maura invitó a Susie a tomar un café en la cafetería de la universidad. tras decidir que tomar, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba despejada.

-Disculpa ¿Sussie, verdad? -preguntó Maura para estar segura de no equivocarse de nombre y la chica asintió -¿Qué quisiste decir ántes? Mencionaste algo sobre la chica que tropezo conmigo... o bueno, tropecé yo con ella -dijo algo nerviosa.

-Verás, estudios cientificos han demostrado que las personas que practican deportes de cuerpo a cuerpo tienen una estructura musculoesqueletica más desarrollada, con lo cual aunque se golpeen muy fuerte se recuperará más rápido que los que no practican este tipo de deporte -sorbió un poco de café.

-No se, parecía que realmente le dolía -expresó sus dudas.

-En ningún momento he dicho que no sientan dolor -rió levemente.

Desde que se había sentado en la mesa junto a Susie tenía la extraña sensación de ser observada desde algun lado. Susie que lo había notado sonrió de medio lado, sabía que Maura iba a pisar fuerte en la universidad. jugó con su café y levantó una ceja fijando su mirada en el que llevaba rato observando.

-Yo... no quiero decir nada pero el camarero más sexy de la universidad lleva rato observandote -alzó la vista y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observó la reacción de Maura y soltó una sonora carcajada al ver que Maura no entendía de discreción - se llama Zayne y apuesto mis apuntes de química, que es un tocho de 200 páginas, que me costó lo suyo a que ha sido su gemelo, el que le ha roto la pierna a la chica de antes -y riendo tiró al cenicero la servilleta usada.

Ya viendose descubierto el chico le sonrió a Maura y le saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano que le encantó a Maura. En el hospital atendieron a jane después de ver como tenía la pierna. Tras ser escayolada y tras serle colocada una muñequera, las cosas no le cuadraron al médico.

-Dice usted que se cayó por las escaleras y se hizo un esguince de segundo grado tras rodar por ellas ¿Verdad? Y... ¿en que momento se rompió la pierna? -preguntó el médico.

-Si, me caí por las escaleras tras tropezar con una alumna cuando iba a irme tras recibir una patada en la pierna por parte de un alumno -aclaró Jane.


	3. Adios Detroit, hola Boston (3a parte)

Gente, como siempre muchas gracias por todo, vuestros comentarios, vuestros like y los seguidores tanto como los que leen desde las sombras muchísimas gracias a todos por ayudarme a crecer. Tambien quería añadir que lo bueno se hace esperar gente, yo se que hay ganas de rizzles ya pero poquito a poco, os aseguro que esta historia va a gustar y dará que hablar. Un besii y mi amool, tu sabe que tienes mi cora :p gracias por tus locuras y opiniones.

PD: todo error, culpa mía.

En la universidad, Zayne aprovechó el hecho de ser camarero para acercarse a la mesa donde estaban Maura y Susie. Susie vio las intenciones del chico y soltó una carcajada, veía la situación bastante graciosa; la chica nueva era tímida y se le veía verde en cuanto a chicos se trataba. A pesar de ser gemelos, lo cierto es que Zayne y Jason eran la noche y el día.

-Hola...Zayne -saludó Susie agachando la cabeza intentando no reírse más y no joderle el coqueteo a la chica.

-Hola, Susie -el chico sonrió tímido - ¿necesitáis algo? ¿café? ¿zumo?... -levantó una ceja.

-Pues mira, ahora que lo pienso si -sonrió - ¿por qué no...nos traes la cuenta? Creo que ya hemos terminado el tour -miró a Maura y le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

-Claro, enseguida traigo la cuenta chicas -se fue hacia la cafetería y tomó la cuenta.

Era la una de la tarde, tan solo faltaba una hora para que se terminaran las clases de ese día. Frankie Rizzoli, el mediano de los tres hermanos se dirigió al baño. Se encontraba haciendo pis cuando entró en el baño Frost.

-Ey Frankie ¿Cómo está Jane? -preguntó situándose a dos urinarios de distancia.

-Bien supongo -su rostro cambió a extrañado - ¿Por qué debería estar mal? -preguntó una vez empezó a hacer pis.

-¿Tommy no te ha dicho que Jane se ha marchado a urgencias? Ha tenido una pelea con un compañero de Hockey, mejor dicho éste le dio una patada y cuando se dirigió a recoger su mochila se ha tropezado con una chica que salía y ambas se cayeron por las escaleras -dijo extrañado a la vez que hacía pis.

-¿¡Y me lo dices ahora!? -preguntó asustado.

Al pobre Frankie se le había cortado el chorro, se guardó el miembro, se lavó las manos y salió corriendo a por sus cosas. Frankie bien pudiese haber humillado a Usaint Bolt corriendo de aquella forma, pues no tardó sino un minuto exacto en entrar a por sus cosas, guardarlas y salir corriendo con la misma.

Susie y Maura se encontraban subiendo las escaleras cuando de repente todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. Susie apartó a Maura a un lado al ver a Frankie correr hacia donde se encontraban ellas. En ese momento, Frankie saltó los seis escalones de golpe sin pensarlo dos veces. Maura miró impresionada aquél salto, que bien podría haber acabado en tragedia.

-¿la gente sale así por la puerta cuando terminan las clases todos los días? -preguntó impresionada a la par que peocupada.

-Creo... -miró el reloj - que se ha enterado cuatro horas más tarde de que su hermana se ha ido a urgencias ¿sabes? Me parecen extraños los hermanos rizzoli -comentó Susie.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó curiosa Maura.

-Veras, la chica con la que has tropezado hoy tiene dos hermanos. El más chico es el que se encontraba junto a un chico de raza negra esta mañana y el mediano es ese chico que prácticamente acabas de ver saltar las escaleras. Me resulta extraño que entre hermanos no se llevan precisamente bien, pero con Jane es todo distinto, por ella harían cualquier cosa.

-¿se llevan mal? -preguntó Maura de nuevo llegando a una conclusión.

-No lo se, son tan extraños que deberían hacer un reportaje sobre ellos -se quedó mirando al exterior como si así pudiese lograr entenderlo.

En un humilde barrio bostoniano muy lejos de allí, Angela llegaba junto a Jane a casa. Nada más abrir la puerta, la mascota de la familia corrió como si le persiguiese un león y les dio la bienvenida. En aquel momento Jane sonrió y se sintió querida por la perrita. Jo Friday era una especie de cruce entre york shire grande y un cairn terrier rubio.

Era la mascota de la familia gracias a Korsak, quien la encontró abandonada en terribles condiciones. Jane y Frost se reían de él llamándole doctor Dolittle, como el de la película que hablaba con animales. Jane sonrió cuando recordó la primera vez que vieron al animal y todos pusieron cara de asco pero vieron a la perrita rogar con la mirada que no la abandonasen que derritió el corazón de los hermanos rizzoli. Eso si, cuando la presentaron a Angela todo el mundo se dio a la perrita, como diciendo si va a caer bronca que le caiga a él todos se culpaban.

-Jane cariño, cambiate de ropa y ponla en la lavadora, el almuerzo estará enseguida -Angela alzó un poco la voz para que Jane la escuchara.

-Está bien, mamá -se quitó a Jo Friday de encima, quitó la pierna del sillón y prácticamente subió a la pata coja.

Al no ser la primera vez que se rompe una pierna, se podría decir que Jane tenía práctica en ir sin muletas, mas a veces eran necesarias cuando de distancias largas se trataba. Agradeció que las escaleras tuvieran pasamanos en ambos lados, con lo cual podía subir sin esforzarse mucho.

En la universidad, cuando Maura quiso darse cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde y tocaba ir a casa. Iba a irse cuando se dio cuenta de que ni sabía volver ni tenía con que moverse. En ese momento se cruzó con Tommy y éste la reconoció.

-¡Ey! Hola -sonrió- eres la chica que tropezó esta mañana con mi hermana ¿verdad? Soy Tommy -le tendió la mano.

Maura no se lo podía creer ¿de verdad que únicamente van a saber quién soy por haber chocado contra aquella chica? de pronto se imaginó con treinta años siendo la reconocida forense... que chocó contra aquella chica en la puerta de la universidad de Boston. Como si de su ángel de la guarda se tratase, apareció Susie.

-Muchas gracias por tu colaboración para mantener la ciudad libre de fantasmas -colocó sus manos en los hombros de Tommy y le hizo avanzar con cuidado- en cuanto llegue la redada de los cazafantasmas les informaré que acudan urgente a tu casa. Adiós, Tommy.

-¡Eh! No es justo -caminó y miró para atrás a ver si Maura ayudaba.

-Mira al frente, no vayas a acabar como tu hermana -mencionó Susie sin intención de ofender.

-¡Vamos Susie! Quiero conocerla -caminó por su cuenta- que sepas... -se dio la vuelta y señaló a Susie con el dedo índice- va a dar de que hablar -señaló a Maura- recuerdalo -sonrió.

-Tira para tu casa, Rizzoli -Susie le sonrió.

En ese momento, Tommy le devolvió la sonrisa y Susie negó con la cabeza y con la mano le indicó que se fuese ya. Susie miró a Maura e hizo un gesto con la cabeza quitandole importancia.

-Si quieres, puedo llevarte a casa en coche ¿o sabes como ir en guagua? -preguntó Susie con las llaves del coche en la mano.

-No, la verdad -Maura se sonrojó.

-Vamos -sonrió Susie- no se hable más.


	4. Adios Detroit, hola Boston (4a parte)

Querid s fans de esta historia, lo primero agradecer como siempre los comentarios, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero el móvil estaba roto y ahí tenía el capítulo, por suerte todo solucionado y una vez más, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, buenas o quejas. Un besii para tod s pero sobre todo para ti, mi amorcito lindo que se que te encanta que me ponga tipo ylenia

Maura y Susie caminaron un par de cuadras hacia la derecha hasta que Susie sacó las llaves y desactivó la alarma de un precioso Alfa Romeo Julieta de un blanco casi virginal. Susie entró primero y le pidio a Maura que esperase unos segundos mientras ella recogía los apuntes del asiento del copiloto.

-Ésto... -trataba de ordenar un poco los papeles- es lo que pasa si te quedas dormida a las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana y mandas de paseo -retiró los papeles del todo dejando el asiento libre- al despertador. luego llegas corriendo a clase y si no te has dejado la cabeza e el coche es porque la tienes pegada al cuello -sonrió- vamos, sube.

-Vaya, es un coche precioso -dijo impresionada.

-Si -sonrió-, me costó lo suyo en su momento y la verdad -se colocó el cinto- me ha sacado de muchos apuros -palmeó ligeramente el salpicadero y arrancó el coche.

-si esperas un minuto... -dijo tímida- no se ni donde vivo.

-¿Hace cuanto te mudaste? -rió liegeramente colocando bien el espejo retrovisor.

-la verdad, hemos llegado a Boston hace séis horas-marcó el número de la madre- ¿mamá?

-Dime cariño ¿qué necesitas? -preguntó Constance- no no, esa pieza no va ahí -le contestó a un muchacho- perdón cariño ¿qué decías?

-¿Cómo se llama la calle donde vivimos? -se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-Vivimos en la calle Billing, cariño -contestó- Arthur, ese cuadro no es de esa galería, cuadros como los de Dalí o Miró van en la galería de la izquierda -dandose cuenta de que Maura seguía al otro lado- lo siento cariño, mamá está trabajando.

-Claro... no hay problema-Maura suspiró y colgó.

En el rostro de Maura se veía claramente reflejada la decepción. A veces tengo la sensación de que le importa más la fama y el dinero que yo... Susie la miró apenada, no se veía feliz.

-Oye -palmeó el muslo izquierdo de Maura- por qué no... planeamos una salida mañana a la tarde, o pasado? Podría enseñarte gran parte de Boston.

-¿En serio harías eso? -la cara de Maura cambió.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? No suelo salir, pero nunca está de mas desconectar la cabeza -dijo empezando a conducir.

-Vaya, pues muchas gracias -Maura se sonrojó.

-Por cierto, por los apuntes de mañana no te preocupes, te prestaré los míos para que los fotocopies.

Por fin, Maura sonrió y se relajó. En un semaforo en rojo, Susie esperó pacientemente a que se pusiera en verde. De pronto, la canción de Need you now de Lady Antbellum sonó a través de los altavoces del coche. Susie tamborileó el volante con sus pulgares sin quitar las manos. Mientras, Maura permitió a su mirada perderse entre los edificios de Boston.

Aquel chico de la cafetería, Zayne, era bastante atractivo. Metro ochenta, formado, ojos azules donde perderse, una sonrisa perfecta, rubio. Tal vez, debería conocerle. Se cuestionó Maura y con vergüenza se decidió a hablar con Susie.

-Oye Susie, el chico de hoy, Zayne ¿Qué edad tiene? -se ruborizó.

-¿El de la cafetería? -alzó las cejas impresionada y sonrió- acaba de cumplir los dieciocho. Es guapo, cariñoso, inteligente, dulce...

-¿Practica algún deporte? -preguntó curiosa.

-Si, está en natación -Susie rió- ha ganado varios premios, a muchas chicas les encantan sus abdominales -su voz sonaba en un tono erótico- esa tableta perfecta que tiene, sus fuertes brazos, su p... -fue interrumpida.

-¡BASTA! -se tapó la cara- no quiero oírlo -su pulso se había disparado.

-jajajaja iba a decir piel más o menos morena pero ya veo que no es precisamente su piel en lo que estabas pensando -rió con ganas y recibió un ligero golpe en el brazo.

En la casa de los Rizzoli, Tommy llegó y subió las escaleras corriendo a su habitación, no sin antes ser sorpendido por su madre robando una papa frita. Al escuchar a su hermano corretear, Jane pensó que bien podria vivir entre animales y no haber diferencia. Estaba a punto de vestirse con ropa cómoda cuando recibió un mensaje. "Amor, siento no haber llamado ni haber ido a verte al hospital, a ninguno de tus hermanos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de avisar ¿Cómo te sientes?" Jane sonrió y marco un número de memoria.

-Hola cariño, estoy bien ¿y tú? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Pues ahora que llamas, mucho mejor -contesto una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Casey, una pregunta ¿podrías venir esta tarde? Creo que la tengo libre y podríamos charlar -propuso Jane.

-Claro -Casey sonrió-en cuanto termine una cosa esta tarde voy.

Justamente eran las tres en punto, cuando Frankie llegó a casa como si tuviera una subida de speed. Sudaba y su respiración era irregular y corrió escaleras arriba gritando el nombre de su hermana.

-¡JANE! ¡JANEEE! -gritó a mitad de las escaleras casi tropezando con los escalones.

-Espera Casey, voy a ver que quiere mi hermano -puso la llamada en espera.

Jane se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Frankie la abrió sin previo aviso golpeando la cara de Jane. Tras el golpe cayó de culo al suelo, donde se quedó cinco segundos responlando y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa hoy? ¿tengo cara de diana andante o qué? -se quejó de forma irónica.

-¡Oh dios mio, lo siento mucho Jane! -se arrodilló a su lado- Tommy no me ha dicho nada ¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó preocupado.

-Estaría mejor si hoy dejase de recibir golpes por todos lados, miedo me da salir de la habitación.

Quejándose se arrastró de espaldas hasta su cama, donde se apoyó para ponerse de pie. Todos bajaron a comer una vez se pusieron ropa cómoda. Angela fue repartiendo los platos según se fueron sentando en la mesa. Jane, que estaba hambrienta agradeció aquel delicioso bistec con salsa roqueford con papas fritas y un poco de ensalada a un lado.


	5. Adios Detroit, hola Boston (5a parte)

Pido millones de disculpas por tardar, por los errores y porque siguen siendo caps cortos. Lo seguire intentando y bueno, espero que guste de igual modo, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas malas como buenas

Angela, finalmente se dispuso a almorzar con sus tres hijos y colocó su plato en la mesa. Tras un par de bocados, bebió vino y aclaró su voz para llamar la atención.

-¿Jane? ¿Frankie? ¿Tommy? Esta noche os quiero aseados y con una sonrisa en la cara como si vieseis al presidente ¿habéis oído? -miró a cada uno de sus hijos.

-¿Por qué, ma? -preguntó Jane con el ceño fruncido- ¿acaso nos han invitado en último momento a una fiesta en la casa blanca? Porque te recuerdo que Washington queda muy lejos de esto, mamá.

-Jane Clementine Rizzoli, no soy ninguno de tus compañeros de universidad así que uno, sigues mis ordenes sin rechistar y dos, montaremos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos.

-¿¡Qué has hecho qué!? ¿ma, a ti la sangre no te llega al cerebro? Había quedado con Casey -se quejó Jane.

-No me hables así, Jane. Han venido desde Nueva York y ella es una artista importante -explicó el porque de aquella fiesta.

-¡Ha! -Jane rió irónica- no me lo puedo creer, ma ¿en serio piensas que haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida a este barrio entrarás a ese mundo? Te voy a decir dos cosas, ma; primero, los ricos no se mezclan con los populachos y por esa misma razón te digo que el punto dos es que esa mujer miente, mamá -explicó Jane enfadada.

-Jane, para de una vez si no quieres que te castigue -amenazó la matriarca.

-Tranquila, ma, ya me voy yo por mi cuenta, se me ha quitado el hambre -se levantó de golpe.

-No le hagas caso ma, ya se le pasará -afirmó Tommy.

-Cada vez va a peor, Tommy. No es tan fácil -negó decepcionada cuando escuchó un portazo.

Cinco horas antes.

Angela había observado desde tempranas horas de la mañana, que habían camiones de mudanza estacionados en la casa azul que se encontraba al lado. Como ser humana que era, le picó la curiosidad y no pudo evitar acercarse a ver quienes eran los nuevos vecinos. Con timidez y deseando no molestar, tocó timidamente la puerta. Tras unos segundos de espera, una mujer de pelo medianamente largo, de color rojo cobre apareció en frente de ella.

-¿si? -preguntó aquella jujer extrañada al encontrarse a Angela en su puerta.

-disculpe, es que he visto... -su timidez se hizo notar y tartamudeo- he visto que han llegado camiones de mudanza y bu...bueno sois... sois los nuevos vecinos ¿verdad? -jugaba nerviosa con el paño de cocina.

-efectivamente, somos vuestros nuevos vecinos-como supo, intentó sonreir -soy Constance Isles -le tendio la mano.

-Angela Rizzoli -sonrió y aceptó la mano-, encantada.

-igualmente -dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

-con esto de la mudanza he de suponer que estará ocupada, esta noche mi familia y yo montaremos una pequeña fiesta, nos complacería mucho si asistieseis y así poder conocernos -bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Claro -intentó sonreir un poco más- me parece estupendo. Ahora miso he de terminar la mudanza o al menos adelantarla y a la tarde he de ir a inaugurar una galería en Beacon Hill, pero creo que a la noche mi hija y yo podremos acudir sin problema.

-¿ha dicho galería? -preguntó angela confundida.

-así es -asintió con la cabeza y le tendió un folleto- tendremos cuadros de Da vinci, Dalí, Miró entre otros, al igual que tambien tendremos obras de arte de otras ramas como son las obras de arte con plastico o cobre.

-oh dios mio, no me lo puedo creer -dijo impresionada angela.

-ah sido un placer conversar, si le apetece asistir estaré esta tarde y la de mañana pero a partir de mañana es probable que o bien asista por las tardes o bien entrada la noche, aunque creo que el viernes no me encontraré en la galería, creo recordar que he de asistir q una gala o cena benefica o asi, hasta la noche señora Rizzoli -dicho esto entró en su casa y soltó el aire contenido poniendo los ojos en blanco- que difícil va a ser esto.

Presente

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Jane se encontraba durmiendo hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Con enfado gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡Largo! No estoy disponible para nadie -tuvo la esperanza de que dejaran de molestar.

Tras aquello, los golpes siguieron sonando tras la puerta, harta de ese molesto sonido, se levantó con enfado y mientras caminaba, refunfuñó. Cuando abrió la puerta, un objeto pesado impactó en su pecho. Jane frunció el ceño y miró al causante de que aquel lbjeto impactara contra ella.

-Eh... -se quejó Jane.

-¿Eh qué? -contestó Frost- pediste la maleta -la miró a los ojos- ahi la tienes.

-¿No sabes darla de otra forma? -dijo molesta.

-Si, pero de la otra forma te hubiese hecho más daño -se encogio de hombros- soy considerado.

-considerado los cojones, pasa anda -abriendo más la puerta- ¿Qué marcaron para casa? -cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Los 20 ejercicios de la pagina 262 de psicología del delincuente -se acostó en la cama de Jane.

¿¡Qué!? Dios mio ¿se les va la cabeza? Tenemos que estudiar el examen de bioquímica.

Frost se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras veía a su compañera subirse por las paredes. Mientras, en la casa de al lado, Maria Callas encantaba cada rincón de la casa con habanera. En el piso de arriba, Maura trataba de ordenar su armario por prendas de colores cuando de repente, unos gritos más altos que la música llamaron su atención. Asustada, se asomó por la ventana para ver si podía divisar el altercado y llamar a la policía pero fuera no habia nada. Cuando escuchó una retahíla de insultos miró a la casa de los Rizzoli. Jane tenía la ventana abierta y junto a Frost se acordaban de los muertos de los jugadores en línea cuando umo uno perdía. Al ver el comportamiento de ambos se asustó "¿en serio?¿tanta agresividad por un juego?". Prefirió escurrirse antes de que la vieran y pensaran que era de esas personas que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que espiar a la gente. Ella sabía que era Jane quien vivía en frente en cuanto su madre dijo que cenarían con ellos. en casa de los Rizzoli, Jane seguía insultando a los que segun ellos, eran unos camperos. Su soldado iba corriendo cuando de repente una mina que estaba al lado explotó y le hizo perder de nuevo.

-jodeeer ¿en serio? ¿de verdad? ¿ahoraha sido un puto claymore? -preguntó enfadada apuntando a la tele con el mando.

-creo que será mejor que juguemos a algo más tranquilo, estas muy alterada y la verdad no quiero acabar en el hospital con una brecha en la cabeza porque has perdido los nervios -rió frost cambiando el juego de black ops 2 por el fifa-prefiero un partido de futbol... creo -rió esperando no meter la pata.


	6. adios Detroit, hola Boston (6a parte)

Hola chic s, se que desde hace meses no toco este fic, de verdad siento mucho haberlo dejado de lado pero no he estado pasando precisamente por uno de mis mejores momentos de la vida y todavía ando tratando de recuperarme de ello. este capitulo prácticamente lo tenía hecho pero como todo en mi vida, se torcieron los planes y hasta hace unos días mi móvil estaba muerto, no había manera de encender el móvil donde se encontraba la mitad del capitulo, y sin él no podía subirlo. Se que much s pensareis "joder, pues yo ya ni recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anteriormente" lo se y pido mil veces perdón, pero aquí os traigo un doble, que espero que disfruten. siento mucho si hay errores ortográficos, he tratado de mejorar esto y tambien he tratado de adaptarlo a la manera de los que muchos les gusta leer asi pues, aquí está. Mi niña ¿que decir que no sepas ya? te quiero jodia renacuaja, que aunque no hablemos no significa que me olvide de ti, tiki tiki ❤ ❤ .

* * *

Dos partidos de fútbol más tarde, Jane celebró su gol gritando y aplaudiendo cual posesa hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Una cabeza asoma despacio y Jane abre los ojos super contenta y a la pata coja coree y se lanza a los brazos de alguien. Ese alguien era Casey Jones, su novio desde hacía dos años. El la abrazó y la levantó en peso y Frost rió y se levantó.

-bueno Jane, mi cometido aquí ya esta hecho -se acercó a la puerta- ¿Casey? -se despidió a modo de pregunta mientras se iba.

-hola mi amor ¿como esta tu pierna? -preguntó Casey

-ya no me duele tanto como antes -sonrió entre sus brazos pero su semblante cambio a uno serio y lo besó.

Lejos de aquel humilde barrio, Constance Isles observaba a la clientela entrar y salir de su galería sin saberse observada. En la acera de enfrente, un par de locales mas adelante se encontraba un Mercedes Benz W126 negro con las lunas tintadas. En su interior un hombre fumaba un cigarro tranquilo, no tenía prisa. La ultima calada que dio la expulsó por la nariz mientras observaba al frente con una ceja levantada y se bajó del coche.

Miró para poder cruzar la carretera y finalmente lo hizo con confianza. Sus ojos nunca perdieron de vista a Constance pero entró a paso lento observando la galería. Su vestimenta destacaba entre la del resto. Mientras que la gente de allí dentro iba elegante, el hombre parecía ser de campo y no parecía precisamente rico. Una camisa azul, cazadora tipo aviador, pantalones vaqueros oscuros y unos zapatos marrones era el atuendo de aquel hombre que bien podría medir 2 metros y pelo cano.

Su ligera mueca en la cara no se sabía si se debía a una sonrisa irónica o real. Poco a poco fue avanzando hasta llegar a Constance donde se paró a su lado e hizo un comentario.

-preciosos cuadros y esculturas -comentó mirando todavía un cuadro que parecía melancólico.

-Gracias señor, espero que esté siendo de su agrado -inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

-Corrijame si me equivoco, señora Constance Isles, pero creo que su jovial alumno Francesco Rosso trataba de transmitir melancolía a través de este cuadro -comentó un momento para quedar callado al instante.

-puedo ver que es bastante observador y no se le escapa detalle alguno en cuanto a arte y autor se refiere -comentó constance sin quitarle ojo.

-Si, verá, tengo un hijo que hace unos años de la noche a la mañana empezó a amar este mundillo y cada día me volvía loco con un cuadro suyo, a veces de alguno de sus alumnos y hasta que no me hizo asistir por primera vez a una de sus galerías no dejó de molestar -la miró a los ojos y por primera vez pareció sonreír de verdad.

-Interesante que su hijo se interese por el arte. Por desgracia, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hija -suspiró.

-¿por qué? -preguntó aquel hombre.

-no he sabido darle el cariño que merece y a veces se plantea seriamente que es probable que este casada con mi trabajo -dijo un poco decepcionada.

-le entiendo. Quiero decir, Colin tampoco ha recibido mucho amor maternal. Su madre y yo nos separamos poco después de que naciera, años mas tardes lo dejó a mi cargo y no he vuelto a saber nada desde entonces -suspiró.

-Que cosas, a su hijo le hace falta amor maternal y a la mía ambos -sonrió irónica.

-mire, él es Colin -le enseño una foto- a pesar de que me es difícil vivir con él a veces, no me arrepiento -se guardó la cartera- disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿se quedará en Boston bastante tiempo? Me gustaría invitarla a un café, parece ser una persona interesante más allá de los cuadros, me interesa conocer a la verdadera Constance Isles.

-Claro ¿por qué no? -sonrió y le tendió una tarjeta de contacto- es mi numero privado

El hombre sonrió de manera cariñosa y le tendió la mano.

-Doyle, Patrick Doyle pero me llaman Paddy -le guiño un ojo y mientras se dirigía al coche con andar altanero, se colocó unas gafas de sol y sonrió para si mismo- ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba -echó a andar el coche.

En casa de los Rizzoli Jane seguía en los brazos de Casey, pero éste la notó rara.

-¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Si -sonrió como pudo.

-tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo -puso cara de "te he pillado".

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Es solo... que hoy no parece irme nada bien ¿sabes? -suspiró y miró al suelo- tenía planeado irme dentro de dos semanas y va el imbécil de turno y me rompe la pierna, luego le di a un hombre que parecía de todo menos simpático y después mi madre ha organizado una fiesta de bienvenida a los vecinos porque supuestamente la mujer es famosa -dijo esto haciendo regañizas de desprecio, bajó la cabeza y negó lentamente- me da coraje este tipo de gente que se cree que lo puede comprar todo con el dinero y la fama.

-Jane... -suspiró apenado- ¿en serio ibas a irte? ¿y que harías allí? -preguntó con pena.

-no pensaba ... iré, pero por desgracia será cuando me recupere. A de mas, antes de ir tengo que arreglarle un par de cosas el coche, está dando la lata y no quiero que me deje a mitad de camino -comentó ignorando la segunda pregunta.

-Jane... -Casey suspiró agachando la cabeza- ¿estás segura? -su mandíbula se cuadró.

-Completamente Casey, no es cuestión de estar seguro o no, es cuestión de necesidad -lo miró a los ojos, suspiró y le dio una palmada en el brazo, agarrando su biceps- ¿te quedas un rato y después vienes? -levantó una ceja- habrá costillar -dijo con tono socarrón.

-¿Ah si? -su sonrisa era burlona.

Casey se acercó a Jane y le susurró algo mientras se reía y agarraba a Jane del culo.

-Jajajajaja ¡CASEY! -le dio un puñetazo en el brazo- ¡no seas idiota -finalmente le abrazó.

-Te amo -sonrió y la beso -te veo luego -le dio un ultimo beso en la frente y se iba a ir cuando Jane lo retuvo.

-¡Ey Casey! Espera -pidió Jane.

-Dime -dijo ya en la puerta mirando para atrás.

-Toma -le lanza unas llaves que él coge al vuelo.

-¿Para que me das las llaves del coche? -frunció el ceño.

-Ya que prácticamente vives cerca de la universidad tráeme el coche de vuelta, por favor -pidió Jane.

-¿Para qué? -volvió a preguntar extrañado.

-No pretenderás que deje el coche en la universidad -explicó Jane- tráelo después de bañarte anda.

Casey rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Eran al rededor de las siete y cuarto de la tarde cuando Maura casi había terminado de organizar su nueva habitación. _Que calor hace, creo que será mejor abrir la ventana_ pensó mientras se dirigía a esta. Cuando sacó la cabeza para observar, pudo ver como los Rizzoli empezaban a organizar aquella fiesta, su madre no le había mentido aunque admitió que eso hubiese querido al menos esa vez.

Los eventos sociales no eran de su agrado precisamente, y aunque no era social en ese sentido, se sentía obligada a asistir aunque tal vez corriese suerte en el evento del viernes y podía quedarse en casa. Por desgracia para ella, no se había percatado de ser pillada infraganti observando a sus vecinos, hasta que Tommy le saludo como buen adolescente de su edad, con un ojo guiñado, lengua fuera y saludo surfero para impresionar.

En ese momento fue que Maura se dio cuenta de haber sido pillada infraganti. Roja cual tomate volvió dentro de su habitación y cerró la ventana. Paddy Doyle se encontraba ya en su apartamento, se acercó a la nevera y de ella sacó una cerveza.

Cansado de un largo día se quitó pesadamente la chaqueta y desabotonó su camisa. Como si fuese un acto normal, dirigió su mano a la espalda y de una cartuchera sacó una pistola, dejándola caer pesadamente sobre la mesa de madera. Se disponía a beber un trago a la cerveza cuando recibió una llamada y con cansancio la respondió.

-Mas vale que sea importante -su voz dejaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a descolgar cada llamada.

-Expirado -esa fue la única palabra que dijo.

-perfecto, buen trabajo -colgó.

Paddy sacó una libreta con una lista de nombres y tachó Arnold Wister. Constance, logró llegar a la casa a las ocho de la tarde, con el tiempo suficiente para bañarse y estar arreglada a las nueve. Mientras, Maura terminaba de ponerse unos vaqueros desgastados con unas sandalias doradas y una camiseta de tiros blanca. Su pelo suelto ondulado la hacia ver preciosa pero la hacia ver más sexy un ligero semirecogido con trenza.

 _Tal vez haga frío, debería llevar una chaqueta_ y con ese pensamiento, cogió una chaqueta vaquera y bajó al encuentro con su madre.

—Maura, cariño ¿estás lista? —preguntó con su chaqueta en el antebrazo.

—Si mamá —le sonrió cortésmente.

—Vamos cariño —apoyó su mano en el hombro y la guió fuera de la casa.

Tan solo dieron un par de pasos y se encontraron con la casa de los Rizzoli. Maura, que había estado tranquila, ahora tragaba saliva nerviosa. Su madre, que lo notó, le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro izquierdo. En ese momento, Maura miró a Constance y ésta le guiñó un ojo. Angela las vio de lejos e hizo señales con los brazos para que se acercasen. Tommy que la vio, sonrió y se acercó a ella con intención de conocerla.

—hola nueva vecina —su sonrisa era enorme—, al final podemos hablar sin prisas ¿eh? —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—¡Tommy! —regañó Angela— no estés molestando, si ella quiere hablar contigo te lo hará saber.

En ese momento Maura agradeció a Angela con una avergonzada mirada. Jane estaba en la hamaca tumbada sin saludar a nadie, ni si quiera por educación. Había veces en las que Angela se avergonzaba de ella, como en ese momento. Angela pidió perdón por el comportamiento tan frío de Jane.

Quince minutos más tarde se oyó el rugir de una bestia de cuatro ruedas y Jane sonrió. Ahí está Casey y con ese pensamiento, cogió las muletas y casi corrió con ellas. Una vez en la parte delantera de la casa, plantó un beso cariñoso en los labios de Casey, terminando con un pico y una sonrisa.

—hola mi amor —Casey guiñó un ojo y le tendió las llaves.

—vamos, hay un costillar que prácticamente pide que nos lo comamos —Jane tiró de Casey.

—dios mío ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi yerno? Mirate Cassey ¿vienes a comer o a pedir la mano de Jane? Antes no se te podía ver de toda la cara llena de grasa

—Ya bueno, ya sabes como es el trabajo de un mecánico, todos los días nos vamos a nuestra casa con un kilo de más gracias al aceite del motor y sus características, jeje -rió nervioso.

Cassey había venido anteriormente con prácticamente el mono del trabajo, un poco sucio de grasa y con una barba de tres días. Ahora se encontraba enfundado en unos vaqueros apretados de color azul oscuro, zapatos de inside, camiseta de pull and bear, chaqueta de cuero, afeitado y peinado hacia el lado derecho. Jane rápidamente se sentó sobre él como siempre lo hacia.

Él, pasó sus manos al rededor de la cintura de Jane y la atrajo hacia él. Todo el mundo que los veía sabia que eran la pareja perfecta, no se habían abandonado ni en los malos momentos. Jane, en ese momento besó a Casey en la mejilla y él sonrió. Maura, cortada de la vergüenza no supo hacia donde mirar, así que dirigió su mirada a las estrellas y suspiró. Jane no se había percatado de un ligero detalle que ella no dejaba pasar por alto cuando estaba con Casey. Fue a besar el cuello de Casey cuando un olor desagradable la echó para atrás. Arrugando su rostro como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo, se tapó la nariz con la palma de la mano y se alejó del cuello de Cassey.

-Oh dios, Casey ¿que te has echado? -su cara de desagrado no se hizo esperar.

-pues me he echado navy blue-dijo sin saber que tiene de malo.

-¡hueles como mi padre! Dios, que asco -su cara de asco cambió a una de temor cuando cayó en la cuenta de que trajo su coche- dime que no te has metido en el coche con ese perfume.

-no entiendo que tiene de malo este perfume -Casey frunció el ceño.

-¿que tiene de malo? -Jane se levantó del regazo de Casey- Casey, ese perfume bien se lo podía regalar mi abuelo a su tataratatara abuelo si existiese -miró molesta por el desagradable olor- ven, vamos -tiró de él para que se levantara.

—p..¿pero a donde vamos? -preguntó Casey extrañado siguiendo a Jane.

-¿a ti que te parece? Vas de cabeza a la ducha, te bañas y pillas ropa de mi hermano, por favor quítate ese perfume -tiró de Casey dentro de la casa.

Dentro de la casa, Jane tiró de Casey y éste fruncía el ceño. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Jane, ésta miró traviesa a Casey y tiró de él dentro de la habitación para acto seguido cerrar la puerta. Sin poder remediarlo, Casey tiró de Jane y la besó con pasión. Cuando Jane quiso darse cuenta, Casey la había alzado en el aire agarrando su culo y no tuvo más remedio que enredar sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Casey.

La tiró en la cama y fue descendiendo entre besos mientras que la camisa iba subiendo. Fue a seguir bajando cuando miró a Jane con cara traviesa y la boca abierta como si fuese a morder algo.

-No -jane señaló a Casey con el dedo- hazlo y te juro que recibes un almohadazo, estate quiero.

-Y si... -con cara traviesa y sin darle tiempo a Jane a reaccionar pinchó sobre la zona de sus costillas.

-¡AAAHHH! -le da con un cojín en la cabeza - cabrón, eso duele -se puso una mano en la zona adolorida.

-¡sshh! -se coloca un dedo entre sus labios- calla, no hables tan alto no vayan a pensar otra cosa -rió con ganas y recibió otro golpe.

-me da igual, joder como duele -hundió su cara en la almohada con cara de fastidio.

-¿te sigue doliendo mucho? -preguntó acercándose a Jane con una crema.

-¿que te esperas? me lo hice antes de ayer -se muerde el labio- por favor, si la proxima vez te pido que no lo toques no lo hagas -le pidió.

-lo siento ¿puedo? -preguntó señalando la crema.

-claro... pero con cuidado -se relajó en la cama y se quitó el sujetador.

Casey se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de Jane y serpenteó despacio hasta aquella zona, miró a Jane y con los ojos cerrados besó un tatuaje, para acto seguido colocar crema cicatrizante y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla hasta acabar en aquel dibujo. Finalmente Casey se derrumbó y rompió a llorar delante de Jane, quien le abrazó con cariño y besó su cabeza para finalmente abrazarlo y protegerlo, como él hacía cuando ella tenía miedo. Sin que ambos se diesen cuenta de cuando fue, quedaron dormidos tapados finalmente por una Angela preocupada por su hija al final de aquella fiesta de bienvenida a la familia Isles. Constance y Maura volvieron finalmente a casa tras ayudar a Angela a recoger. Maura le dio un beso de buenas noches a Bass y subió corriendo a cambiarse y colocarse un pijama de rayas verticales azules y blancas. se metió en la cama y de su mesita de noche sacó un libro el cual leyó hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. welcome home

hola chic s, pues nada, que disfruteis del cap, espero que guste, cualquier comentario es mas que bienvenido, se aceptan sugerencias, cualquier error es mio, ya esta más que claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de los OC. Antes de dejaros con el cap, ya que casi siempre lo subo tardisimo, y cuando lo subo lo hago a prisa me gustaria saber si alguien quiere ser mi beta en cuanto a ortografía y puede que tambien gramatica se refiere, un beso y pa ti, un besii, tiki tiki pa que sonrias.

Al día siguiente, cuando Jane se despertó, Casey ya había desaparecido. Una nota en la mesita de noche decía que ya se encontraba en el instituto y que después de trabajar iría a verla. En ese momento, Jane dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada y suspiró. Hubieron tres piques en la puerta y jane respondió.

-Adelante -sin mucho animo.

-Es hora de desayunar Jane, está todo preparado -dijo Angela desde la puerta.

-Gracias, Ma -Jane se quitó el caluroso edredón de encima y se puso una zapatilla nada más.

Esa mañana le dolía todo el cuerpo, es como si un tren la hubiese arrollado. Cuando miró el reloj, vio que marcaba las diez y media. Una punzada en su pierna provocó una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-toma, aquí tienes -Angela le tiende unas pastillas-. El médico ha dicho que debes tomartelas Jane.

Haciendo caso de su madre, Jane se metió las tres pastillas en la boca y bebió la leche. Cuando terminó de desayunar volvió al piso de arriba. Al acostarse, su cabeza chocó con la pared y se quejó levemente y como si de una broma pesada se tratase, los stick's que colgaban encima de su cabeza se soltaron y la golpearon. Con frustración y cara de pocos amigos, bufó.

Maura por suerte supo como llegar en bus hasta la universidad y se encontró con Susie, que la esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola Susie -Maura sonrió y saludó con dos besos.

-Hola Maura -hizo lo mismo- ¿como fue tu primer día bostoniano? -preguntó con una sonrisa- mientras... me lo cuentas, si quieres, vamos caminando a nuestra proxima clase -empezó a caminar.

-Pues... -fue a hablar pero Tommy apareció de la nada y pasó con confianza su brazo sobre Maura.

-Hola preciosa, me han dicho que eres de por aquí ¿cierto? -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Por suerte para Maura intervino Frankie.

-Ya vale Tommy, deja de molestar de una vez -le dio unos empujoncitos para alejar a su hermano de Maura- pido disculpas por tener un hermano tan imbecil -dijo timidamente.

-No pasa nada Frankie... pero gracias -rió animadamente.

-Ma nos dijo que sois de Francia ¿es verdad eso? -dijo mirando impresionado a Maura.

-Pues... la verdad es que si, somos de Francia pero hemos ido viajando de aquí para allá, pero cuando podemos siempre volvemos a Francia de vacaciones -le sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno... Frankie, Maura y yo ya tenemos que entrar, así que si eres tan amable de alejar a la lapa de Tommy lo agradecemos... gracias -dijo tirando de Maura- oh dios mio, solo llevas un dia aquí ¿y ya has entablado amistad con los Rizzoli? ¿como lo has hecho? -preguntó Susie impresionada.

-No del todo, solo nos conocemos por el incidente de ayer y porque son mis vecinos -dijo sentandose.

-¿¡Que son tus vecinos!? -a Susie no parecio gustarle aquello- ten cuidado Maura, Tommy y Frankie no son como Jane. Entre ellos se podran llevar mal, pero con el resto del mundo son notariamente menos hostiles que su hermana.

-Creo que lo he notado -dijo con ironía.

-Esto no es un juego Maura, Jane es muy hostil. Si te la encuentras trata de no molestarla -dijo Susie sentandose.

Maura fue a hablar cuando la clase entera quedo en silencio absoluto. Por la puerta asomó un hombre que parecía bastante elegante para su edad. Este miró a la clase y pareció gruñir ligeramente.

-Oh.. ese es el sr vulture -susurró Susie.

-¿El señor buitre? -preguntó Maura extrañada pensando haber escuchado mal.

-Sshh, no lo digas en alto. Cuando te dirijas a él, hazlo por profesor White, su verdadero nombre es Eliot.

-¿Alumnas? ¿Alumnos? Bienvenidos un día más a la clase de química. Quiero que todos abrais el libro por la pagina 120 -su voz era fuertemente ronca.

Las dos horas de clase de química pasaron rápido para Maura, quien había entendido todo a la perfección. Una vez terminada la clase y el profesor se marchaba del aula, Maura quiso aclarar sus dudas respecto al nombre del profesor.

-¿Por qué le llaman señor buitre? -preguntó colocando su maleta a la espalda.

-¿Te has fijado en su nariz? está rota, es como el pico de un buitre -respondio Susie.

-¿Por qué le tienen miedo? cada vez que os mira todos cerrais la boca -volvio a preguntar.

-La mala fama le precede de su apellido de soltero, no han dicho cual es, pero sospechan que está relacionado con la mafia irlandesa -contestó Susie con ojos brillantes.

-Creo que a la gente de Boston se os van las historias de las manos ¿Un profesor de la universidad en sus tiempos libres es un asesino? -Maura echó a reir y negó con la cabeza.

-Es lo que he oido, y que cada X tiempo se reune con el jefe de dicha mafia -un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda.

El día pareció volar para Maura, quien adoraba la universidad, pero no tanto para Jane, quien practicamente se subía de las paredes por no haber estado en reposo el dia anterior. En el apartamento de Patrick, este encendió un cigarro y salió al balcón. Expulsando lento el humo de su boca, a su cabeza vinieron miles de recuerdos de una muchacha pelirroja que un día lo amó. Eran como las cinco de la tarde y Angela estaba vestida decentemente, cosa que extrañó a Jane.

-¿A donde vas, Ma? -su ceño se frunció.

-Iré a ver a Constance a la galería, ha dicho que hay cuadros preciosos -dijo emocionada.

-Ooh..mamá... -Jane sonó decepcionada y miró la televisión.

En su rostro reflejado el dolor que le causaba el echo de que su madre fuera tan ingenua de creer que esa señora iba a ser su amiga realmente por ser vecinas. En ese momento, Jo Friday corrió y se subió al sillón, acostandose en su regazo. En casa de las Isles, Maura se encontraba en el piso bajo, acompañada de Bass, quien como toda tortuga iba a un paso desesperadamente lento al rededor de toda la casa y chocando torpemente con todo. El telefono sonó y corrió a cojerlo.

-¿Si? -preguntó Maura.

-¡Bon jour, madame! (buenos dias, señorita) -sonó al otro lado del telefono.

-¡Antoine! ¿comment ça va? (Antoine, ¿como estás?) -preguntó contenta Maura.

\- e vais bien, merci. ¿Comment est boston? (estoy bien, gracias. ¿cómo es boston?) -preguntó Antoine.

-il est beau, ma mère et je tu nous manques (es bonito, mi madre y yo te extrañamos) -contestó Maura.

Antoine era el mayordomo de la familia Isles en Francia y aunque Constance y Maura se encontraban en Boston, había más familia Isles en Francia, las cuales convivian la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión donde Maura y Constance iban a veranear cada cierto tiempo. Antoine practicamente había hecho de tío, hermano mayor y padre a la misma vez con Maura.

Él era quien la llevaba y traía del colegio, tambien quien sanaba sus raspones cuando tropezaba en el parque, ayudaba a Maura con las tareas del colegio, mas que el mayordomo era el familiar 24/7 pendiente de Maura sin llevar el apellido Isles. Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Maura decidió subir arriba. Angela, nerviosa, no se decidía a dar el paso para entrar en la galería. Constance, siempre tan atenta y con vista de aguila la vió y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Señora Rizzoli, es un placer verla aquí -le tendió la mano y le sonrió, esta vez si, de verdad.

-Buenas tardes Constance... es... esto es muy bonito, hay muchas obras de arte -jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, señora -colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Angela y con delicadeza la animó a caminar- no mordemos.

Le costó cerca de una hora para que Angela se relajara realmente, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Realmente, la pequeña fiesta fue muy acogedora, me sentí realmente a gusto -constestó Constance- ¿como amaneció su hija, despues del incidente de ayer?

-Adolorida, es muy cabezota y ayer no paró de moverse cuando necesita reposo -suspiró.

-¿Desobedece? -preguntó curiosa, su hija nunca harÍa algo así.

-No desobedece pero... antes tampoco era así. Hace dos años cambió y desde entonces se vuelve hostil por temporadas, no hace caso y se rebela.

Constance miró horrorizada a Angela ¿En serio era la gente así en Boston? ¿Habria sido mal informada de Boston? se preguntó en silencio hasta que Angela volvió a hablar.

-Se que puede sonar horrible, pero te aseguro que mi hija no es así, al menos hace dos años no lo era -suspiró Angela.

-Bueno... -se pensó unos segundos si tocar su hombro era necesario, finalmente se mentalizó de que si- algunos adolescentes... algunos adolescentes necesitan más amor y cariño que otros, quizá solo quiere hacerse ver fuerte.

-Antes era dulce, y lo sigue siendo -dijo tratando de convencerse- pero siempre se retuerce y no me deja acercarme a ella.

-Se cual es ese sentimiento, ya vera que todo con el tiempo se pondrá en su sitio -le dio unas palmaditas- ¿que te parece si seguimos con las obras de arte? -trató de despejar ambas mentes en un terreno que conocía.

Angela y Constance terminaron el recorrido y Constance le prometió tomarse un café con ella en cuanto tuviera tiempo. En casa de los Rizzoli, alguien tocaba a la puerta. cuando jane abrió, su boca casi rozaba el suelo sorprendida por la visita. delante de ella había un chico que le sacaba media cabeza mínimo, tenía el doble de cuerpo que Jane y la camiseta que llevaba estaba tan pegada a su musculatura que no parecía estar utilizando la talla correcta.

-¿Oh? ¿que pasó Mayweather? -dijo Jane mirando de arriba a abajo a aquella persona.

-Escuchame bien -aquel intimidable chico se le acercó con cara de pocos amigos y bajando la cabeza pegó su frente a la de Jane- a mi no me llames mayweather, no soy un puto negro -le dió tres toques con el indice de la mano derecha a modo de ligeros bofetones.

-Dios mio... -jane lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Que pasó, O'conner? -le da dos ligeros toques en los hombros- te juro que te rajo -enseña la lengua intimidante y se la muerde.

en ese momento, jane, que había estado en shock rompe a llorar. La cara de aquel chico pasó de una amenazante a una de cachondeo.

-¿Pero que te pasa? -sonrió - ¿Te has vuelto sensible o qué? -explotó en una carcajada.

-Idiota -dijo llorando, enganchando sus brazos en el cuello de aquel chico como podía.

-Pero que tonta te has puesto -aun riendo le pasó una mano por la espalda y otra detras de las rodillas, cargando con jane en brazos.

Maura, que se encontraba en su habitación se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que acababa de pasar ¿a caso Jane le ponia los cuernos a su novio? y de ser así ¿quien de los dos era el amante y quien el novio? fueron preguntas que rondaron su cabeza. Dentro de la casa de los rizzoli, un cuarto de hora más tarde, los sollozos terminaban y jane pudo hablar entendiblemente.

-Dios ¿que haces a...aquí? -tartamudeó sonandose- lo siento, es que.. esto... todavia no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Creo que dos años de descanso personal son más que suficiente -sonrió amablemente.

-¿Donde? -preguntó en seco.

-¿Donde que? -preguntó extrañado el chico.

-¿Donde... has estado? -sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas restantes.

-He estado viviendo en arizona, Jane -el chico bajó la mirada.

-Ire... -respondió Jane sin que se formulase una pregunta -cuando logre recuperarme.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -levantó una ceja- parece que te atropellaron.

-No caigo bien en el equipo -sonrió Jane y sin que el chico lo esperase le quitó la gorra.

-¡Eh! -se quejó.

-¿De que trabajas? ¿repartidor de comida rapida? ¿camionero? -bromeó.

-No -le quitó la gorra y se la puso-, estos años me han valido para algo y ahora soy mecanico, oficial y legalmente -rió a carcajadas.

-Eres tonto, tio -rio Jane- me alegro de verte, CJ. ¿has visto a alguien más del grupo?

-No, solo tú. pero admito que le pedí ayuda a Joe para saber si vivias todavia aquí.

-Pues aquí me ves, no me moví -sonrió- ¿quieres cerveza? me quedan dos.

-No, gracias -por un momento se tensó pero luego sonrió.

-No te preocupes -le palmeó el hombro y luego lo apretó ligeramente- madre mia, quien te ha visto y quien te ve, estás cuadrado -le palmeó el biceps- tu biceps es mi maldita cabeza ¿quien eres tú?

-Dos años dan para muchos cambios -sonrió mirando al suelo.

Jane y ese chico estuvieron casi la tarde entera hablando. Recuperando el tiempo perdido y contando mil batallas. Finalmente, antes de que llegara nadie, el chico se fue. Al rededor de las nueve llegaba Angela sonriente, quien despues de ver a constance había hecho la compra del mes. Jane cenó junto a la familia despues de lo que se considera bastante tiempo, normalmente se iba arriba a cenar.

En casa de las Isles, Maura le comentaba animada a su madre, que Antoine les había llamado y constance sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo delante de su hija, una sonrisa de felicidad verdadera.

-Cariño ¿querrías ayudarme con la cena de esta noche? -preguntó Constance.

-Claro, madre -Maura sonrió.

Constance y Maura cenaron ensalada cesar con un ligero toque de salsa chedar. una vez terminada la cena, maura subió a su habitación después de lavar sus dientes. entre mantas, maura empezaba a leer una nueva novela romantica, así pues, dejó encendida la luz de la mesilla de noche. Al rededor de las dos de la mañana, la habitación parecía ser un horno, la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente, planteando a mas de uno la idea de abrir la ventana.

Maura abrió la ventana pero por un momento quedó quieta en la oscuridad que brindaba ahora la habitación. Al abrir la ventana, observó a Jane en el tejado sentada, de su boca salía humo asi que consideró que fumaba, pero sin acabar ahí vio que en su mano derecha, la cual era visible, sostenía un botellín de cerveza.

Horrorizada porque ya habia tenido malas experiencias con gente así se agachó pero se quedo observando el comportamiento de Jane, no parecía estar en aquel mundo, el mundo real. Decidiendo que lo mejor era no seguir observandola, se dirigió a su cama, donde se dejó abrazar por morfeo entre sabanas que le brindaban comodidad y frescor.


	8. ratita eres y ratita serás

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando los primeros acordes del estribillo de _the curses of curves_ de _cute is what we aim for_ empezaban a sonar. De no ser porque Jane sabía que la vida real no era como los dibujos animados, la pared ya habría tenido desde hace tiempo su hueco en forma del Samsung de Jane. Aquel hecho no lo libró de ser apagado de forma poco amable.

Retorciendose en la sabana que quedó en la cama después de demasiadas vueltas y distintas posiciones para intentar dormir, Jane gruñó con pocos animos para levantarse. Una zapatilla deportiva azul y con detalles amarillos, pantalón negro deportivo, camiseta roja y sudadera de capucha azul con cremallera formaban su atuendo. Mochila en hombro, bajó despacio las escaleras. En el piso de abajo Jo Friday la saludaba moviendo energicamente el rabo.

-ey.. hola pequeña -sonrió y le acarició las orejas.

Acto seguido desayunó rapidamente un vaso de leche fría endulzada junto a las pastillas. Al salir a la calle, enchufó sus auriculares al movil y se colocó los cascos. _Well enough alone_ de _chevelle_ y sus dientes se apretaron un poco. Ganas de correr y mandarlo todo a la mierda era lo unico que quiso hacer en ese momento. Para cuando llegó a la parada, en su movil sonaba _lose yourself_ de _eminem_.

Sus ojos se cerraron para esperar hasta que sonó una bocina que la hizo abrir los ojos. En frente, Frost sonreía de oreja a oreja. A Jane se le iluminó la cara y corrió como pudo hasta el coche de su amigo. Una vez dentro, los acordes de #Selfie parecían querer destrozar los subwofer del ford fiesta st de Frost. Frost pisó el acelerador bastante fuerte unos segundos para despues volver a la velocidad normal.

-¿Cómo es que te dio por ir a buscarme a la parada del autobus? -preguntó Jane mirando a Frost.

-¿Y perderme tu sonrisa al ver mi buga? no, lo siento -rio Frost mirando al frente.

Jane soltó una carcajada que hizo a Frost sonreir. Cuando llegaron a la universidad, Jane fue la primera en bajarse. En la puerta les esperaba Korsak, quien sonrió al verlos.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven, jane -rió Korsak dando dos palmadas a jane en el hombro.

-Solo he faltado un día, no una semana. Si ayer no quisiste visitarme ni antes de ayer fue porque quisiste -le golpea juguetonamente el hombro.

-¿Porque quise? -levantó las cejas y negó- de eso nada, la bruja de Nadine nos mando una tesis de 40 paginas sobre la psicología y como utilizarla para que el delincuente confiese -explicó.

-Eso le trincas los huevos y te canta hasta las bodas de Figaro y si le apresuras un poco más hasta Madame Butterfly completo -rió Jane subiendo las escaleras con las muletas.

-Janie -frankie la vio de lejos.

-¿Si? -dijo mirando a su hermano.

-¿Que tal te encuentras hoy? -se acercó a Jane y le frotó el brazo.

-Yo bien -su mandibula se cuadró- los que no lo van a estar son esas dos ratas y a la ratita presumida la voy a extrangular hoy -su mirada desprendía odio de repente.

-Tranquila, fiera -korsak apretó sus hombros- no querrás que te echen más tiempo ¿verdad? -le da dos palmadas.

En casa de las Isles, Constance se encontraba barriendo tranquilamente la casa cuando Bass tiró con sus patas, tratando de moverse, una estatua de madera africana. Cuando aquella enorme estatua cayó, se escuchó un gran estruendo que hizo a Constance saltar y gritar y a Bass la hizo esconderse dentro de su caparazón. Constance, tras recuperarse del susto, buscó con la mirada el causante de aquel estruendo y vió a la tortuga todavia escondida junto a la estatua situada ahora en el suelo.

-Dios mio Bass ¿que pretendías, matarme de un susto? -Constance colocó su mano sobre el pecho- deberias quedarte quieto como lo hacen las de mas tortugas.

Bass, sintiendose ofendido en ese momento, empezó a moverse lo más rapido que podía aquel torpe animal chocandose con la mayoria del moviliario de la casa. En el puerto de descargas, un estibador descargaba sin saber que estaban observandolo.

-¿Que hacemos, jefe? -preguntó un chico rapado y delgado.

-Me encargaré personalmente de él, será privado -doyle expulsó el humo del puro lentamente.

-¿Lo dejamos libre? -volvio a preguntar.

-¿Lo dejamos libre? -volvio a preguntar.

-No, vigiladle hasta la noche. he de hacer otras cosas, cuando le atrapen, avisadme -Doyle bajó del coche.

Salió del puerto por su propio pie y se sentó en un banco, cerca de un parque cercano. Quince minutos mas tarde un hombre con sombrero negro y gafas de sol se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cantará? -fue su unica pregunta.

-Como un castrato -en ningun momento se miraron.

-Perfecto. Cinco ahora, no me falles -se pegó a él y le pasó un rollo de dinero envuelto con un elastico y se fue.

En la universidad, tocaba la cuarta campana que indicaba el descanso de media hora. Maura y Susie tomaban café mientras hablaban de cosas tribiales. Susie había traido una revista del corazón para pasar el rato a veces. Se encontraban hablando del conjunto de mandelbrot cuando Susie observó a Jane a lo lejos ir hacia la cafeteria. Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, abrió la revista ampliamente y se dedico a leer.

-Ohoh... se avecina tormenta -dijo sin levantar la mirada de la revista.

-¿Qu...-maura frunció el ceño y miró al cielo- qué? ¿pero qué dices? el cielo está despejado completamente, no hay ni una nube.

-4..3..2..1.. -suspiró fuertemente.

en el mismo momento en que Susie terminó de contar, Jane llegó hasta el puesto de Zayne y le agarró de la camisa con la mano buena.

-Escuchame, maldita rata de alcantarilla -sus pupilas dilatadas- o atas en cortito a tu hermano, o te juro que de la paliza que te meto te dejo un puto año en coma -intentaba no gritar.

-Jane, Jane, Jane.. -rió- tú si no amenazas, no sabes hablar ¿eh? -levantó una ceja con una sonrisa cinica en su rostro.

-¡A MI NO ME VACILAS, PUTO GILIPOLLAS! vuelve, tu vuelve. Vuelve a vacilarme que todavía te meto un guantazo con la mano buena que cagas dientes dos meses y medio -pegó más sus frentes.

Maura, indignada por el trato hacia el chico que le había atendido amablemente, se levantó. Susie no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y pararla, puesto que cuando se dio cuenta ya andaba a medio camino. A pesar de saber que era probable que no se la jugara dandole una paliza a la nueva, tambien cabía la posibilidad que se le cruzacen los cables y si arremetiese contra Maura por partida doble; interrumpirla y ser rica por lo que había observado ligeramente cuando vio el coche de Constance. Cuando Maura llegó a su altura, no dudó en defender al chico.

-Eh, ya basta. El chico no ha hecho nada malo para que le amenaces así -habló.

-Si no quieres problemas serios, mas te vale que te vuelvas al laboratorio del que saliste -la miró con odio.

-A mi no me vuelvas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, si le quiero defender lo defiendo -le hizo cara.

En ese momento, Susie corrió hasta Maura y tiró hacia atrás para alejarla. korsak, pensó que Jane ya la había liado suficiente y se acercó a ella.

-Vamonos -alargó la última o- Jane, creo que la ratita presumida ya entendio. No creo que haga falta ir más allá de las palabras -le dió dos palmadas en el hombro derecho.

-Más te vale que lo hayas entendido -gruñó Jane con ambas cabezas juntas.

Observando como korsak se llevaba a Jane lejos de allí, con cara de "suficiente adrenalina por hoy" Susie aconsejó a Maura.

-No vuelvas a jugar a la ruleta rusa -le da dos palmaditas en los hombros- no tientes tanto a la suerte.

-No es para reirse -su rostro serio- se metió con el pobre camarero -su ceño se frunció al ver a Susie.

-Maura, por el bien de tu integridad fisica, no cabrees a Jane. El hecho de que no arremetiese contra ti es porque unicamente iba a por Zayne -empezó a caminar- por cierto, no te dejes engañar mucho por él -le guiña un ojo.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilo para todo el mundo. Cuando sonó la campana de salida, aquella universidad pareció sufrir una estampida. Todo estudiante se quería ir para casa. La sorpresa que se llevó Jane al ver de nuevo a C.J. fue enorme, al igual que para korsak y Frost. C.J. fue a saludar a Jane cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Extrañado, se dio la vuelta y la sorpresa se la llevó C.J. al ver a Casey detrás de él. Ambos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo despues de tantos años sin verse. Casey se había vuelto muy amigo de C.J. hacía cinco años, uno antes de que Jane y él se conociesen y fueran pareja.

-Dios mio C.J. cuanto has cambiado -rompe el abrazo.

-Casey, cuanto tiempo -dijo contento despeinandolo- ¿que haces todavia en la universidad? pensé que ya trabajabas -finje darle un puñetazo en el costado derecho.

-y lo hago, pero tambien he de estudiar -se acercó a Jane y le colocó un brazo por encima del hombro.

-¿que haces aquí? -preguntó Jane mirando para Casey- no esperaba verte.

-mira -saca las llaves del coche de Jane- he venido a llevarte en tu coche y tranquila, ya tiene ambientador y no me he puesto aquella colonia -le acerca el cuello- ¿ves?.

-huummm -dijo oliendo el cuello de Casey y produciendole cosquillas con la nariz- esta me gusta más -le da un beso.

-OOOHHHH -dijeron los tres restantes del grupo imitando a las tipicas amigas.

todos caminaron hasta un parking cercano a la universidad. Cuando llegaron a los coches, C.J. se frenó y su mandibula de endureció, sintió una puñalada en el corazón cuando vio el coche de Jane, pero Frost se acercó a él y le dió dos palmadas en la espalda para finalmente acariciarle la cabeza. Los tres restantes sabían el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero con Frost consolandole era suficiente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algun sitio? -preguntó Frost sacando sus llaves del bolsillo.

-Creo que todavia puedo caminar -le sonrió dandole dos pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro C.J.? -preguntó korsak preocupado por él.

-Primero que nada, tengo piernas y segundo, han pasado dos años y si he sabido llegar hasta aquí desde el motel donde me estoy quedando creo que podré llegar de vuelta sin perderme, gracias -sonrió con suficiencia.

Sonriendo todos, Casey se metió en el lado del piloto mientras que Jane por el lado del copiloto. Frost cogió su coche al igual que Korsak pero C.J. se fue caminando. cuando pasaron por su lado, los tres le tocaron la pita mientras se despedían de él. En casa de las Isles, Maura llegaba a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con tranquilidad bajó hasta la altura de Bass y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿adivinas qué? tengo una sorpresa para ti. -coloca la maleta en frente suya y de ella saca una bolsa con algo en su interior- ¡una fresca paleta de tuna! -dijo sorprendida mirando al animal con cariño- aquí tienes pequeño, cometelo todo -troceó la pala varias veces.

-vaya, veo que ya has dado con un buen lugar para comprar alimentos para Bass -contestó Constance detrás de ella.

-sí -sonrió Maura a Constance- es una frutería algo lejos de aquí, pero como Susie me ha estado alcanzando al volver, pues le he preguntado por la mejor frutería de Boston -miró al animal y le cogio un trozo de aquella paleta y se lo acercó a la boca- me alegra ver que no se ha estresado tanto como pensaba, temí que su ciclo de alimentación se viese afectado por la mudanza.


	9. Frankenstein

hola chic s ¿como os encontrais? espero que bien, ya sabeis que no siempre puedo actualizar pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. se agradecen los comentarios y sobre el de uno de los anteriores, siento si no gusta que sea lenta esta historia pero las cosas de palacio van despacio. dadle una oportunidad a esta historia, pronto os sorprenderá esta historia. Bichito, no se si lees esto pero como siempre, se te quiere tiki tiki, un besii.

Las seis de la mañanna y Boston daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Había quienes lo consideraban un dia precioso y otros que lo consideraban un tanto extraño. Tambien había quienes todavía no habían degustado la comodidad de la cama y lo estaban deseando.

En la casa de las Isles, los acordes de Big Bang Theory era como una pequeña banda de gamberros taladrando la cabeza de Maura. A tientas, encontró el movil a tiempo para que dejara de sonar, estando a punto de tirarlo al suelo sin querer.

Agarró su cabeza con fuerza para que no siguiese doliendo, pero la verdad es que no funcionaba. Con el pijama aun puesto, bajó hasta la cocina donde encontró a su madre desayunando junto a Bass.

-¿Aun no te has arreglado, hija? -preguntó Constance.

-Sufro de migraña madre, creo que se debe a la mudanza. Aunque llevemos cerca de tres días aquí, la migraña que se produce por estrés tambien puede aparecer a los pocos días. Mi cuerpo trata de acostumbrarse a este cambio. Si está de acuerdo, madre, descansaré este día y mañana volveré a la universidad pero con este dolor de cabeza tan severo no atendería nada de lo que se me explica -contestó Maura.

-De acuerdo, hija. Si piensa que es lo mejor y que no atenderá en clases debido al dolor, entonces mejor quedese en casa -dejó su taza de café en el fregadero.

En casa de los Rizzoli, Jane tuvo que practicamente hacer malabares para vestirse a toda prisa, pues se había quedado dormida. Abajo, no paró a tomar el desayuno y subió directamente de copiloto en su coche, junto a Casey de conductor.

-Creo que te has pasado dejando de lado el coche -hundió como si pisara aire el embrague y levantar la ceja- ¿en serio has dejado que el bombin se rompa? -pisa varias veces hasta que parece embragar bien- mejor lo llevo despues al taller y te lo reviso y arreglo todo.

Empezaba a salir el sol timidamente, pero había un almacen que se encontraba ceñido en completa oscuridad y solo iluminado por una triste bombilla que daba algo de luz. Doyle sudaba y se le veía ofuscado, sin pensarlo, volvió a pegarle a aquel hombre en la ceja, pero su puño ya estaba resentido.

-Vamos hombre, habla ya, por dios -sacudio el puño- me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo contigo -lo miró atravesado- ¿sabes? quiero que hables para poder irme a mi casa y poder descansar de una vez -otro puñetazo- ¿donde están las armas? ¿para quien trabajas? -su camisa manchada por el sudor y la sangre.

-No diré nada -su voz temblaba.

-Por favor, señor... dame paciencia -miró ironicamemte hacia arriba- vamos, traed el ácido.

-No..noo..NOO por favor.. por favor, hablare, te dire todo lo que sepa.

-Empieza... -dijo Doyle con pocos animos- ¿para quien trabajas?

-Maksim yarkov -sangre brotando de su boca.

-¿Donde estan las armas? -al ver que no habla le da con un bate en las rodillas.

-AAAAHHH -el hombre lloró- están en el puerto, en uno de los contenedores de la compañía Santana.

-Joder.. -Doyle quiso gritar pero le dio un puñetazo en el pomulo- ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿sabes cuantas putas horas llevo sin dormir? me has hecho perder mucho tiempo -lo agarró de la camiseta pegando ambas cabezas- solo te perdonaré la vida esta vez, pero como esto salga de aquí... como le digas algo de esto a la policía -susurró- se donde vives, se quien es eleonor, se quien es lilly y se quien es theodore ... y también se como se coloca una bomba -le da dos bofetadas flojas en la mejilla izquierda.

-Jefe ¿estas seguro que le quieres dejar vivo? -preguntó el mismo chico que lo llevó al puerto.

-Más te vale no hacer que me arrepienta -tiró el bater en el suelo- dormidle y tiradlo cerca de un hospital -se cambia de camisa y se limpia las manos ensangrentadas.

En South Quincy, Constance invitó a Angela a su casa para tomar café. Nunca antes, en todos los años que había pasado mudandose de un sitio a otro, se había permitido el lujo de intimar tanto con alguien como para considerar lo que podría ser una amistad.

Le costaba entender por qué con esta mujer era diferente, tal vez era la soledad que sentía en su interior, o tal vez el echo de que su mente se había acostumbrado al fin y al cabo a estar rodeada de gente de clase baja.

fuese como fuese, Constance ahora parecía incluso agradecida, aunque al principio no había congeniado mucho.

-Y dime, Angela ¿alguna vez habeis salido de Boston? -sorbió un poco de café.

-A decir verdad, si -respondio timida desviando la mirada.

Angela, cuando desvió la mirada se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas en la casa. escondido bajo su duro caparazón se encontraba Bass, quien parecía estar escuchando la conversación con una distancia de seguridad.

-¿Eso..? -tartamudeó.

-¿Te refieres a la tortuga? -preguntó mirando como asentía- si, está viva. Aunque no se por qué será que ya no corretea por la casa -elevó un poco más el tono de voz y enfatizó corretea y casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Angela.

-El otro dia, me encontraba ordenando la casa cuando este torpe animal tiró aquél hombre de madera -señaló a la estatua.

Maura, quien se encontraba con migraña decidió bajar un momento hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre y Angela.

-Disculpe madre ¿podríais hablar dos tonos más bajo? la migraña no se va y no he tomado medicación para ello -se agarró la cabeza.

-Maura -dijo Angela sorprendida- ¿no vas a la universidad hoy? -preguntó.

-No señora Rizzoli, me he despertado con molestias y he decidido quedarme -sonrió como pudo.

-Será mejor que regreses a la cama, Maura -apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Maura.

-Si, madre -volvió sobre sus pies y regresó a su habitación.

-¿Suele tener migrañas? mi pequeña Jane tambien las sufre a veces -comentó- lo mejor es que estén a oscuras con un paño frio en la cabeza.

-Normalmente no le da migraña, pero creo que se debe al estrés y que todavía no se a acostumbrado a Boston.

-¿De donde venis? -preguntó Angela.

-Somos de Francia pero hemos estado viviendo en nueva york, pero ahora por ultimo nos encontrabamos en Detroit -comentó sin apice alguno de superioridad.

-¿Sois de Francia? dios mio, siempre he querido ir ahí -dijo Angela sin poder evitar su emoción.

-Este año volveremos, lo que no sabe Maura es que por desgracia va a tener que ser para navidad -contestó Constance mirando a Angela- aunque esté con este tema de la galería y todo lo que ello conlleva, mi saldo se ha visto reducido a uno muy parecido al vuestro. Con esto quiero demostrarle a Maura como es vivir con el saldo de una clase baja que podría o no, subir a clase media. Creo que se le hace dificil la vida sin lujos, al menos a mi si se me hace dificil, pero vale la pena enseñar a mi hija valores eticos ¿quiere un poco más de café?

-No, gracias -sonrió y puso su vaso en el fregadero.

en Dorchester, Doyle llegaba a su apartamento con cara de muy pocos amigos. Tras cerrar su puerta, fue directo al baño, donde primero se quitó el Rolex y luego la ropa para darse un baño de agua ardiendo.

Su sangre y la de su victima corría puños abajo, quedando unicamente un par de laceraciones en sus nudillos, pero nudos en sus brazos. Al salir de la ducha se enfundó el pijama y se acostó a dormir.

La hora del recreo llegaba a todos por igual en la universidad de Boston. Jane se dirigió a la cafetería seguida de Korsak y Frost. Casey se había tenido que quedar haciendo un trabajo. en sus ratos libres buscaba un kit de embrague nuevo que no le costase el higado conseguirlo. por otro lado, Sussie tomaba café mientras estudiaba.

Jane y compañeros se sentaron en una mesa alejada. Estaban hablando de coches cuando korsak mencionó el resultado de los Boston Bruid vs Montreal Canadiens, tocando así en la llaga de Jane.

-No me hables de hokey... -hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos deprimida.

-¿Que ha pasado? -preguntó korsak extrañado.

-Me han prohibido jugar esta temporada -muerde fuertemente- me lo quiero cargar -gruñó- a mi me prohiben jugar la eliminatoria, ELIMINATORIA -jane miró con coraje a korsak- por la lesión y ese maldito perro sarnoso lo dejarán jugar.

korsak al ver la cara de enfado de Jane rió, se colocó tras ella y besó su cabeza con cariño.

-Jane... relajate. estoy seguro que ese malnacido recibirá su castigo -palmeó sus hombros- ustedes sigan hablando de deportes, tengo que pasar por empresariales. le prometí a Kiki que la ayudaría con las cuentas -informó y se fue.

Jane vio a Korsak irse sonrojado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para finalmente mirar a Frost.

-Que bonito -dijo Jane en un tono pasteloso exajerado batiendo sus pestañas y colocando sus manos bajo su mentón.

-Oye Jane ¿crees que será verdad lo que dicen de el señor Vulture? -preguntó Frost comiendo papas fritas.

-No lo se, la verdad -no quiso mirar en ese momento a Frost-, cualquier cosa puede ser cierta, ya sabes.

-Yo no creo que sea cierto, no tiene pinta de mafioso -contestó Frost.

-Oye -jane golpeó a Frost con el puño en el hombro- ¿y tú qué? -preguntó mirando con gracia a Frost.

-¿Qué? ¿como que yo qué? -Frost miró confundido.

-¿Para cuando te vas a enamorar y nos presentas a la piva? -rió escandalosamente.

Frost agradeció ser moreno en ese momento, pero eso no le impidió sentir el calor de sus mejillas en aquellos momentos. Jane le acarició con cariño la cabeza. Frost miró hacia la mesa de Susie un momento pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con los de Susie apartó la vista de inmediato, como si aquella mirada desprendiece electricidad. Jane que lo había visto por un momento se sintió ofendida pero luego rió.

-No, no me vengas a decir ahora que te gusta Frankenstein -le tira una bola de papel.

-¿Sabes que Frankenstein era el humano creador del monstruo, verdad? -rió viendo a Jane.

-Pues claro que lo se, el monstruito se abrá fugado -rió con más ganas.

-Te pasas -rió Frost negando con la cabeza- ¿por qué te metes con ella?

-Porque es caperucita en el Bronx -evitó la mirada de Frost.

Susie y Frost siempre que podían se miraban de lejos y sonreían. Frost era demasiado timido como para hablar con Susie y ella lo sabía y por ello no se acercaba a él. Frost paró de reír y miró a Susie para sonreír.


	10. Frankenstein (2a parte)

realmente no se si os está interendo la historia por eso dde que sea rizzles lento pero bueno, de igual modo aquí lo dejo, disfruten y si no subí nada fue por examenes, ya sabeis como son los profes.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, Jane decidió merendar sentada en el salón. se encontraba con un auricular puesto y tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó unos gruñidos. abrió molesta los ojos y cuando miró abajo había un pittbull de un par de meses de edad imitando la posición de ataque y mordiendo el aire.

Con una ceja levantada, por su mente pasó la idea de darle con el cojín en la cara y se comiese las plumas pero decidió pasar del animal. Creyendo que asi se iría, lo que consiguió fue que se acercase más el animal con la misma intención hasta que finalmente le tiró un cojín el cual esquivó gracias a sus reflejos caninos.

-pesado... -gruñó- Y NO VUELVAS -alzó la voz como si el animal le entendiese.

-¿por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó Frankie bajando las escaleras- Ikarov solo quería jugar -miró a su hermana con desagrado.

-pues como siga molestando, Ikarov va a pasar a llamarse casper -señaló a Frankie.

-deja al animal tranquilo, no te ha molestado -seguía molesto.

-Frankie.. -gruñó Jane ante el pesado de su hermano.

-vamos Ikarov -dijo atravesado mirando a Jane.

Jane gruñó cerrando los ojos, ese perro era molesto. A pesar de ello, admitía que el animalillo tenía su gracia y era valiente tratando de enfrentarse a ella. Se volvió a colocar los auriculares y mientras tarareaba una canción movía los dedos, como si supiese los acordes o notas de aquella canción.

En casa de Doyle, Patrick despertaba frustrado por sus asuntos. Acomodandose en el sillón y puro en boca abrió la cartera y de ella sacó la foto de una mujer peliroja, fue entonces que sonrió.

Como si de la maquina del tiempo se tratase, pareció volver al primer día que la conoció. Él era un guapo y ocupado Patrick Doyle de unos 36 años que andaba por un parque. Ella se llamaba Hope Martin, era una joven preciosa de 30 años de edad que volvía a casa después de un largo dia de trabajo en el laboratorio cuando unos maleantes trataron de robar su bolso.

Asustada gritó, llamando la atención de Patrick. Cuando Patrick se dio la vuelta, vió a dos hombres tratando de forzar a una mujer a darles su bolso y sin pensarlo dos veces luchó contra aquellos dos hombres, quienes salieron corriendo después de haber recibido una paliza por parte de Patrick.

Cuando aquellos maleantes huyeron, Patrick recogió el bolso de aquella mujer y se levantó con cuidado para después darselo sin hacer movimientos que la pudieran asustar.

-tranquila, no te haré daño. Aquí tienes tu bolso -esperó a que lo cogiera- ¿estás bien?

-Si, gracias. Esos dos ladrones quisieron robar mi bolso -su mirada desprendía temor.

-Me llamo Doyle, Patrick Doyle -se presentó.

-Martin, Esperanza Martin, pero me llaman Hope -le aceptó la mano.

-encantado de conocerte, Hope -besó su mano con delicadeza.

Hope le pareció una diana perfecta a cupido, quien inmediatamente la enamoró de Patrick. Al igual que ella, Patrick también se enamoró. Por desgracia aquella historia terminó mal tres años más tarde.

Cuando Hope dio a luz, su hija falleció y eso destrozó la vida de Hope, quien a los pocos meses se separó de Patrick. Ambos decidieron que lo mejor era que cada uno hiciera la misma vida que llevaban antes de conocerse.

Por desgracia para Patrick, su vida después de Hope no fue la misma. En ellas estaba pensando cuando sonó el telefono. Con un simple si seco, le bastó para que el otro hombre hablara.

-el hombre decía la verdad, hemos encontrado todo un puto arsenal de armas -informó desde el muelle.

-con que un arsenal ¿eh? -rió de medio lado- bueno, Maxim yarkov pide a gritos una lección sobre donde no debe meter la patita.. -expulsa el humo- traedle al almacén -ordenó y colgó- se va a enterar.. se va a enterar. -se levantó del sillón y se preparó para salir.

Korsak y Frost visitaron a Jane, quien se encontraba en el piso de arriba en ese momento. Los tres reían sin parar mientras se mataban entre ellos en un mapa de Call Of Duty 3. En casa de las Isles, Maura miraba por la ventana y los observaba mientras pensaba en cuan divertido era jugar a dichos juegos tan famosos y como sería tener una de esas maquinas tan famosas.

Fue entonces, que se dio cuenta de que era hora de cambiar un poco las cosas. Maura se había cansado de que la mayoría de las personas la consideraran una mojigata, estirada, modosa y creida por ser de alta alcurnia.

Lo que Constance desconocía era que Maura odiaba ser de clase alta, pero si no hubiera sido así, jamas habría podido conocer a Antoine. Bajó a la primera planta y habló con su madre.

-Disculpa, madre ¿podría adquirir una maquina que poseen muchos adolescentes de mi edad? -preguntó con amabilidad.

-podría observarse, lo dejaremos como pendiente para barajar la posibilidad más adelante -asintió.

-gracias por responder a mi pregunta -se fue a ir cuando constance hablo.

-Disculpa, Maura... -habló un poco indecisa- ¿podrias... podrias hablar apartir de hoy de forma..coloquial? -preguntó no estando muy segura de si era una buena opción.

-claro... mamá -sonrió amable ante ella-. Bueno madre, digo mamá, voy con Susie a su casa y luego es posible que vayamos al cine.

-¿al cine? ¿que pelicula? -preguntó sin animo de meterse.

-pues todavia no lo sabemos, pero puede que alguna divertida -sonrió.

-diviertete cariño -le devolvió la sonrisa.


	11. tomando decisiones

Dos semanas más tarde…

Tras haber sentado casa y cabeza, Constance trataba de compaginar su trabajo con su vida personal y maternidad de Maura. Debajo de aquella fachada de orgullosa, lo cierto es que Constance sufría cada noche al ver que su hija no parecía tan feliz. Constance no supo el por qué hasta que un día Maura llegó a casa con un largo suspiro y el labio roto.

Al ver así a su hija, Constance quiso consolarla, pero el haber pasado quince años prácticamente sin su protección, Maura negó su consuelo, yendo directamente hasta su habitación donde se echó a llorar con ganas hasta que cayó rendida ante el sueño. A las siete y media de aquel día, Maura despertó adolorida sin recordar que había pasado hasta que tocó su labio.

En la casa de los Rizzoli, Ángela recibió un mensaje de Constance. " _Necesito hablar_ " fue el mensaje y en cuanto Ángela lo leyó fue a casa de su ahora amiga. Cuando Ángela vio la cara de Constance, se quedó prácticamente boquiabierta. Constance parecía un mapache, su rímel y delineador de ojos se había escurrido por culpa de las lágrimas.

Sin dudarlo ni pensar en si estaba bien o mal, abrazó fuertemente a Constance, quien le devolvió el abrazo y lloró durante cinco minutos en silencio. Una vez se hubo tranquilizado, se sonó la nariz y Ángela habló.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Constance? ¿Maura se encuentra bien? ¿y tú? -preguntó extrañada.

-No -negó con la cabeza- Maura me ha aparecido con el labio roto, la he ido a consolar, pero me ha despreciado -sollozó- soy una mala madre... una muy mala madre -se limpia las pequeñas lágrimas.

-Dios mío... eso... eso es terrible -miró con espanto.

-Lo sé... y lo que más me duele es ver como se ha alejado. Estuvo llorando casi tres horas hasta que se quedó dormida -resumió Constance.

Maura, en ese momento bajó las escaleras como un zombie. Sin hablar con nadie, agarró un hielo y lo envolvió en un paño para finalmente colocárselo en el labio e irse por donde vino.

\- ¿Ves? -dijo Constance prácticamente traumatizada- mi hija siempre ha sido educada y ahora no dirige palabra a nadie.

\- ¿Siempre ha tenido problemas en clase? -preguntó Ángela.

-No lo sé, mi hija y yo a veces no hemos tenido una buena relación, es siempre con altibajos -dijo con frustración.

-No te preocupes, tengo la solución -dijo Ángela con emoción.

-Ha.. ¿ah sí? -cuestionó seriamente Constance.

-Exacto, Jane tendrá que protegerla -soltó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Jane? -preguntó confusa- pero si no se han llevado bien desde que nos mudamos.

-Me da igual lo que piense Jane, ella sigue viviendo debajo de mi techo y debajo de mi techo las normas se cumplen -dijo casi sintiéndose una heroína.

-Bu.. bueno pero ¿y si jane no la quiere proteger? -volvió a cuestionar.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, lo quiera o no -sonrió y le agarró las manos- mientras viva en mi casa hará todo lo que yo le diga.

Dos horas más tarde, Jane llegaba a casa junto a Casey y Frankie.

-Hola mamá -saludaron simultáneamente los dos hermanos.

-Jane, cariño, tengo que hablar contigo -respondió Ángela.

-Uuuhh... ha saber que habrás hecho hermanita -rio recibiendo un puñetazo.

-Cállate, Frankie -gruñó Jane- o la próxima vez te doy con la muleta en la cabeza.

Frankie y Casey subieron las escaleras y jugaron a la play mientras Jane se sentaba a hablar con Ángela.

-Dime mamá -se sentó en una silla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor y lo vas a hacer quieras o no -advirtió sin elevar la voz ni cambiar el tono.

-Entonces no es pedir un favor -dijo en un tono de regañiza.

-Jane... -dijo a modo de advertencia.

-Muy bien mama... ¿cuál es ese favor que me pedirás? -dijo con cara de muermo.

-A partir de hoy, cuidarás de Maura en la universidad, donde vaya ella vas tú- tocó su pecho con el dedo índice.

\- ¡¿QUE QUÉ?! -dijo con cara de no haber entendido bien.

-Lo que has oído, cuidarás que a Maura no la acosen más en la universidad, quiero que la protejas día a día también -le explicó.

-¿Te estás escuchando? -preguntó seriamente- ¿qué pasa? ¿tengo cara de niñera o el mundo se ha vuelto loco? yo no pienso cuidar de esa ricachona mimada de mamá, si la madre tiene tanto dinero como para fardar de ser rica, que se pague una niñera que cuide de su hija.

-Jane Clementine Rizzoli -dijo a tono de riña- mientras vivas bajo este techo harás lo que yo te diga -le plantó cara a su hija.

-Pe... -fue cortada.

-Pero nada, como me enfades, no cumplas con tu deber o hagas algo que la ofenda o le haga daño juro por mis antepasados que te quedarás sin la xbox de las narices y te prohíbo tocar un maldito palo ya sea de baseball o de hockey hasta el final de los días ¿queda claro? -dijo Ángela con humor de perros.

Jane agachó la cabeza dejando claro su derrota, aceptando que a partir de ese día le tocaría cuidar de aquella niña pija para que su madre no le quitase lo que le hacía feliz. Ángela se sintió un poco culpable por haberle tratado así, pero sabía que el temperamento de Jane era difícil de doblegar.

-Perfecto, pues no quiero escuchar que viene llorando a casa, quiero que cuando entre por la puerta de su casa su sonrisa ilumine Boston -miró de refilón que Jane no saltase.

En casa de Susie, ésta recibió uno de sus mayores regalos por doble, cuando a su puerta tocaron dos personas muy importantes en su vida: sus hermanas Joan y Melinda, más conocida como Mel. Susie de echó a llorar y luego se lanzó a sus brazos. Joan y Mel sonrieron con cariño y besaron la cabeza de la menor.

-C..cómo... ¿cóm... hab.. -no podía hablar de la emoción, creyendo que eran espejismos.

-Cariño, relájate -Mel le acarició la cara- hemos venido un par de semanas se vacaciones -explicó.

Susie las abrazó como si fuesen un gran oso de peluche esperado por una niña de cuatro años. Mel y Joan no se quedaron atrás y la abrazaron también. En casa de Korsak, éste se encontraba estudiando cuando su móvil sonó. Al comprobar quien era, sonrió al ver que se trataba de Kiki.

-Hola Kiki -respondió feliz Korsak- ¿cómo te ha ido el día?

-Me ha ido de maravilla -sonrió- oye, esta noche no tengo plan ¿y tú? -preguntó.

-No, yo tampoco tengo ningún plan ¿por qué? -dijo jugando con su boli.

-Estaba pensando en si te gustaría que quedáramos y fuéramos al cine a ver alguna película ¿te gustan las de miedo? -preguntó entusiasmada.

-Son mis favoritas -rió a carcajadas- pásame la dirección de tu casa y voy a recogerte en cuanto esté listo o cuando tú pidas.

Hablaron un poco más y Kiki le mandó su dirección y sin pensarlo dos veces, Korsak se puso lo más guapo que pudo pero sin que pareciese que iba a una boda. Unas calles más arriba, Frost salía de la ducha cuando sus hermanas Tracy y Megan subían a su cuarto con sus dos amigas Charlotte y Alexia. Sabiendo que era tímido y aprovechando que prácticamente solo iba tapado con una toalla Charlotte y Alexia sonrieron y con decisión se acercaron a Frost y le dieron un beso largo, cada una por una mejilla y cuando se retiraron con una sonrisa diabólica, ambas recorrieron el torso de Frost con el dedo índice y se despidieron de él con un " _hasta luego, barry_ " al unisono con un tono burlesco y juguetón, dejando a Frost parado sin saber qué hacer o decir. Eran las diez de la noche cuando Maura bajó a cenar. Poco o nada le cabía en el estómago, pero con algo en él se tenía que acostar, así que optó por un vaso de leche caliente con un poco de café y azúcar. Sentada y en silencio, se llevó una galleta a la boca y masticó despacio. Su labio inferior estaba morado y magullado, pero por suerte ya no sangraba. Constance la vio a lo lejos y se acercó a ella despacio, para no asustarla.

-Maura... cariño ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? -dijo a la distancia.

-Preferiría que no, madre... mi estado anímico no es el correcto para mantener esa conversación en este momento -prácticamente gruñó.

-Por ese mismo tema he decidido, junto a Ángela, que Jane cuide de ti en la universidad -dijo con toda seguridad de que era la mejor idea.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? -sus ojos como platos y corazón acelerado.

-Pero Maur cariño ¿qué tiene de malo? -preguntó tratando de entenderla.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿qué tiene de malo? tiene de malo que me odia, me odia porque me tropecé con ella en las escaleras de la universidad, eso tiene de malo -explicó alterada

-¿Ha sido ella? lo del labio -lo señaló.

-No mamá, no ha sido Jane quien me ha pegado pero estoy segura que gracias a vuestras brillantes ideas ahora no dejará escapar la oportunidad de ponerme un ojo morado -terminó de cenar y recogió todo hecha una furia.

Constance suspiró y le permitió irse de malas al piso de arriba, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. En ese momento, Constance escuchó un ligero sonido de algo raspando cosas, al mirar a su izquierda vio como Bass la miraba con curiosidad.

-Y tú ¿qué opinas? -cruzó las piernas y miró a la tortuga- ¿ha sido buena o mala idea? - le miró a los ojos- lo sé, lo sé, yo también creo que ha sido la peor idea que he tenido -dijo arrepintiéndose- espero que esa niña cuide bien de mi hija -dijo mirando con preocupación en dirección a la casa de los Rizzoli.


	12. la guardaespaldas

antes que nada agradeceros por estar leyendo esta historia, gracias por cada comentario vuestro, quiero disculparme si a veces tardo demaciado en subir cap pero los estudios primero jeje. en fin chic s, despues de haber pasado una mala temporada solo me queda desearos felices fiestas y bueno.. lo mejor es aprovechar dia a dia, si vives la vida con miedo no estaras viviendo, estaras malgastando tu tiempo pensando en "y si.." la vida ya esta demaciado llena de esos "y si" nuestros, vivamos felices cada dia y agradezcamos cada mañana que podemos despertar y cada noche que podemos descansar, porque como dice una cancion "piensa que la loteria, te acaba de tocar, cuando amanece el dia y llega la noche, y aun puedes respirar, que la vida son dos dias". antes de dejaros con el cap darle las gracias a Andrea, por esta ayuda que me presta y quedaros con algunos detalles, porque son importantes, un besii tiki tiki's y no me olvido de ti sara, os quiero.

Al día siguiente, Susie fue a recoger a Maura por petición de ésta. Al llegar a casa de Maura, vio a Casey salir de casa de los Rizzoli con Jane. Le parecía increíble cómo una persona podía cambiar su carácter según la compañía en la que estaba. Susie era una de las pocas personas -por no decir la única- que podía ver de lejos a una Jane distinta a como era en la universidad, pero solo cuando de trataban de "X" personas, pues si la observaba cuando Jane estaba a solas podría jurar que era la misma persona de la universidad.

Casey aceleró en punto muerto y revolucionó el coche haciendo bastante ruido y vio perfectamente como Jane le echaba la bronca del siglo mientras Casey reía. Cuando dejó de hacer el tonto, ambos salieron a toda velocidad hacia la universidad. Maura salió de casa y Susie sonrió, quitando los apuntes del asiento del copiloto. En el coche sonaba la canción Cheerleader de OMI mientras que Susie puso caras tontas para hacer reír a Maura, con la estupenda noticia de que lo consiguió y vio a Maura sonreír. El viaje hasta la universidad fue estupendo y agradable, pero, como siempre, todo lo bueno termina, y cuando Maura se disponía a entrar en la universidad ignorando la mirada asesina de Jane, ésta, muy enfadada, la hizo voltear con un simple empujón en el hombro quedando ambas cara a cara.

-Escúchame atentamente porque esto solo te lo voy a repetir una vez... -levantó el índice con mucho enfado- UNA SOLA VEZ -alzó la voz y prácticamente gruñó- si alguien se mete contigo, me lo dices, si alguien te pega, me lo dices... -dijo muy molesta- pero ni se te ocurra meterte en líos porque te juro que como me entere... -susurró- el que te hizo lo del labio solo serán cosquillas comparada con la paliza que te meteré -respiraba muy fuerte y la miraba con odio -¿queda claro? -Maura asintió- perfecto... y que quede claro, muy claro -la volvió a acorralar- más te vale que no me ignores... mucho menos me des la espalda si te hablo- Maura nunca hizo contacto visual- lárgate y pórtate bien.

Un profesor que estaba cerca vio a Jane muy pegada a una alumna y eso no le gustó, así que se acercó con carácter altanero.

-Rizzoli -riñó- ¿algún problema? - levantó una ceja.

-Ninguno, don Álvaro -fingió una sonrisa muy forzada y apretó muy fuerte el cuerpo de Maura al suyo agarrando su hombro derecho- solo... charlábamos mi nueva amiga y yo.. ¿verdad? -gruñó esto último.

A Maura no le quedó de otra que fingir una sonrisa y asentir.

-Con que charlar ¿eh? muy bien y ... -dio una zancada para acercarse más- ¿cuál era el tema de dicha conversación? -sus manos a la espalda y ceja levantada.

-de... ennnnmm... -trato de pensar rápido- si hombre, del concurso este de ciencias -dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Así que hablando del concurso de ciencias... -miró mal a Jane- me parece perfecto, pero ahora no es momento para charlas -gruñó- Rizzoli, a tu clase -movió la cabeza- y ustedes, al laboratorio... ya -dijo mirando a Susie y Maura que prácticamente volaron al laboratorio mientras que Jane caminaba con toda tranquilidad.

Doyle trabajaba en sus asuntos contra otros mafiosos, Constance no paraba de recibir visitas mientras que Ángela no paraba en la casa. En la hora del descanso, a Susie y Maura les extrañó no encontrarse con Jane y sus amigos y Susie por un lado pareció estar decepcionada. Intentando disimular su disgusto habló.

-Pues vaya guardaespaldas, tanto hablar para luego no estar en la hora del descanso- rio casi con ironía.

-Toda la razón- rio y masticó su sándwich de ensalada.

Y como si de una broma se tratase, un balón de rugby fue lanzado por Frost, y este fue interceptado por Jane cuando estuvo cerca de impactar con la cara de susto de Maura. Al ver que Jane rio con ganas, Maura la miró con mucho odio, cosa que ignoró Jane a posta. Susie negó con la cabeza al ver reír a Frost, ella sabía perfectamente que Jane le había dicho a Frost de tirar el balón y también sabía que por la fuerza con la que lo lanzó, si llegaba a la mesa sería a las patas de esta.

-Punto para mí, anota eso Dolittle- le devolvió el balón a Frost.

-Será mejor que te pongas las pilas Frosty, si no quieres acabar pagando tú la cena- rio Korsak a carcajadas.

Pero como si fuese cosa del destino y como no todo buen momento siempre puede terminar bien, alguien empujó a Frost por detrás haciendo sin querer lanzase el balón, que por desgracia para Susie acabó golpeando el café y derramándoselo encima

\- ¡Joder!- se levantó enfadada y se miró la camisa y el pantalón.

Jane se hubiese reído de aquel momento tan bochornoso para Susie si aquello hubiese sido planeado por ellos, pero Frost nunca tuvo intención de derramarle a Susie el café por encima. Enfadados, los tres se dieron media vuelta para encontrarse a Garrett Farfield. Garrett era el típico niño pijo mimado de papá al que se le daba todos los caprichos que fuera, desde un reloj Rolex hasta una moto o yate de lujo. Garrett era la razón física de por qué Jane odiaba a la gente rica; por su comportamiento. Muchos de los estudiantes eran tan repipis como él, ricos y mimados. Jane lo miró con odio y vio a Garrett mirar a Maura. Maura en ese instante bajó la cabeza y miró para otro lado, dándole a entender a Jane que no era la primera vez que se veían. Casi con coraje, Jane agarró a Maura del brazo y la hizo alejarse del lugar.

-Dime la verdad ¿ha sido él quien te ha hecho la herida de la boca? -preguntó gruñendo y asustando a Maura.

Al ver que esta estaba asustada de ella, se vio forzada a preguntar "amablemente" casi perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía y trató de cambiar su tono de voz por uno más civilizado, pero consiguió el efecto contrario y con su cara de pocos amigos solo asustó más a Maura.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar... -dijo sin alzar la voz- ¿Garrett te golpeó? -vio a maura asustada y bufó- Maura... te pido amablemente -dejó un espacio entre palabra y palabra- ¿ha sido él, quien te rompió el labio? -Maura asintió.

Al ver la sonrisa satisfactoria de Garrett solo se enfadó mucho más. Casi riendo cínicamente, le paso el brazo izquierdo hasta llegar al de Garrett y lo agarró tal y como había agarrado a Maura aquella mañana.

-Ey, ¿qué tal, Garrett? -lo zarandeó fingiendo amistad- mira, me dijeron que tienes un huequito libre al salir de clase en tu... apretada agenda ¿qué tal si nos echamos unas risitas y tal en el parque de aquí al lado? -señaló en una dirección.

Garrett que no era tonto, sabía que era una trampa así que se negó entre risas triunfadoras.

-No, creo que te han mal informado, mi agenda está más apretada que nunca -sonrió victorioso.

-Será un placer para mi romperte las bolas cuando salgas de la universidad -le susurró riendo.

Finalmente, Jane le quitó la mano del hombro, le dio dos bofetones suaves como si fuesen amigos y le guiñó el ojo. Garrett se fue corriendo prácticamente del lugar mientras Korsak, Frost y Jane estallaban en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho para que se largue como si se le fuese la vida en ello? -preguntó Korsak secándose las lágrimas.

-La de él no sé si se va, pero te aseguro que ese, después de la salida no aseguraré de que no tenga descendencia -empezó a caminar a la cafetería dejando a las chicas atrás.

-Huuuhhgg -exclamaron los chicos mientras se reían.

-Creo que vas a tener que prostituirte Frosty -rio Korsak.

\- ¿Qué?, no, ¿por qué? -frunció el ceño.

-Si sigues perdiendo contra Jane vas a tener que pagar doble mesa y si quieres camelarte a tu china vas a tener que pagarle el café -contestó Korsak.

-Pe... -Frost fue interrumpido.

-Frost... -dijo Jane- será mejor que le hagas caso a Korsak -explotó en una carcajada- creo que él tiene más idea que tú en este ámbito así que... shhh -se colocó el dedo en los labios entre risas.

Korsak, Jane y Frost eran como hermanos inseparables, si pudiesen vivir juntos sin dudarlo lo harían. Frost y Casey se conocían desde los doce y conocieron a Jane y Korsak a los catorce. Jane no tenía muchos amigos, con lo cual en el parque jugaba casi siempre sola y triste hasta que un día un chico llamado Theodore y al que le faltaba media paleta le dijo a Jane que tenía piedras de sobra y que le acompañara a romperle la ventana a quien le había roto la paleta. Desde aquel día, Theodore se hizo amigo de Jane y le presentó a sus amigos entre los que estaban Casey, Frost entre otros. CJ era el hermanastro de Theodore, ellos al principio no se llevaron bien, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a que iban a vivir juntos durante muchos años, con lo cual hicieron un pacto entre hermanastros y desde entonces se acostumbraron a estar juntos. La mañana pasó más rápida que de costumbre y Jane corrió hacia la puerta a esperar a que saliera Garrett. Cuando Garrett salió, este corrió en dirección contraria pero no le dio tiempo de huir porque a medio metro del final de la carretera Jane lo empujó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo Jane le dio una patada en los bajos y le pegó tres puñetazos con la izquierda: en el ojo, en el pómulo y en la boca, rompiéndole un trozo de paleta dejando a Garrett llorando en el suelo. Fue a agarrarle del cuello cuando Korsak se lo impidió.

-Quieeeta, fiera -bloqueó a Jane con sus brazos- creo que ya lo entendió. Vámonos -tiró un poco de Jane pero esta siguió forcejeando.

-Ten en cuenta lo que te va a pasar si le vuelves a poner la mano encima a alguien de mi entorno -le escupió en la cara y se deshizo del agarre de Korsak.

Susie y Maura vieron la pelea de lejos: Maura atemorizada y Susie impresionada, pero de forma divertida. Maura vio a Jane acercarse a ella y prácticamente tembló cuando vio sus ojos, pero Jane solo pasó a su lado de muy mal genio pero sin decir nada. Korsak iba detrás de Jane a la distancia.

\- ¿Has visto eso? -preguntó Maura atemorizada.

\- ¿Que si lo he visto? debí haberlo grabado en vídeo -dijo aun sorprendida- menuda paliza le ha dado -rio- vamos, te llevo a casa.

Maura y Susie se encontraban a punto de salir con el coche cuando por su lado pasaron Korsak y Jane a toda velocidad. Casey se había tenido que quedar en el trabajo sin poder llevar a Jane a su casa. Jane fumaba un cigarrillo mientras Korsak conducía a toda velocidad.

-Le has dado una buena ¿alguna inspiración? -dijo a modo de coña imitando a un reportero.

-Muy gracioso Korsak -dijo a modo irónico.

-Pero ahora siendo serios -bajó la velocidad- Garrett se ha llevado una buena paliza pero... ¿ha sido solo por el empujón a Frost? -nunca abandonó la vista de la carretera.

-Ha habido varias razones -expulsó el humo lentamente por la nariz- Garrett es un estúpido niño rico al que siempre he odiado, empujó a Frost tirándole el café a Susie y le pegó a Maura.

-Pensé que te caían mal -paró en el semáforo.

-Y me caen mal -le dio una calada al cigarrillo.

-¿Entonces? -levantó una ceja.

-Entonces significa que soy algo como la guardaespaldas de la niña pija de mamá, solo que sin cobrar -gruñó- mi madre me ha amenazado con quitarme la x-box y no volver a dejarme tocar ni el bate ni el stick.

Korsak dejó a Jane en su casa y poco después llegaba Susie a dejar a Maura. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y la asustadiza mirada de Maura hizo que la endurecida mirada de Jane se aflojara un poco y con un suspiro Jane saludó a Maura con un movimiento de cabeza antes de entrar en su casa.


	13. Reencuentros

Hola a todo el mundo, no he podido daros vuestro regalico de navidad pero si el de los reyes magos, espero que disfruten y que no sufran demasiado con mis errores de ortografía jeje. Feliz 2017 a todo el mundo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Angela, obligó a Jane a proteger a Maura y a partir de ahí, las burlas habían disminuido. Al pasar el tiempo, a Jane no le parecía tan molesta la presencia de Maura en su día a día.

Igual que Susie, Maura pudo ver que Jane parecía tener varias caras; en el instituto era ruda, con sus amigos amable, pero en la intimidad de algunas noches, parecía frágil.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Susie.

-En el gato de Schöndringer-habló rápidamente.

-¿En el gato de Schöndringer? ¿Qué tiene que ver con la teoría de la relatividad? -Susie estaba confusa.

-Lo siento -se echó las manos a la cara- estoy frustrada últimamente. Algo parece haber cambiado mi horario de sueño. Cuando es hora de acostarme, me desvelo y para cuando ha amanecido parezco un zombie sin necedidad de maquillaje.

-Ahí viene Zayne -le dio dos codazos de forma coqueta.

-Hola cariño -la saluda con un pico.

-Hola, mi amor -corresponde al pico y se sonroja.

-Antes de que ruede mi cabeza, quisiera informarte de que cerca del final de mayo, sobre el 26 habrá una fiesta por parte de una fraternidad ¿Quieres venir? -dijo con sonrisa encantadora.

-Es que... -Maura fue interrumpida.

-Vamos Maura, por favor -pidió Susie con ojitos.

-Esta bien, lo pensaré -dijo poco segura.

-Nos vemos más tarde -se despide con un beso más largo.

-Te quiero -dijo Maura.

-Y yo a ti -Zayne sonrió.

En la otra punta de Boston, Angela se encontraba limpiando la casa cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Extrañada, frunció el ceño. Normalmente, no recibía visitas sorpresa. Cuando abrió la puerta, se asustó tanto, que casi se queda sin aire.

En frente de ella, estaba Doyle observandola. Intentando recomponer la postura, carraspeó.

-Buenas señor ¿Qué desea? -preguntó seria.

-Hola -dijo amablemente- busco a la señora Isles -mintió.

-Oh eso, pues te equivocas de domicilio, el suyo es aquél -señaló a la derecha y sonrió.

-Oh, muy amable. Disculpe las molestias. Una pregunta antes de irme -su tono fue raro- ¿Sabe por casualidad.. donde se encuentra la universidad de Boston? -la miró a los ojos.

-Eh... -su mirada asustada- en este momento he olvidado donde se encuentra ¿Por qué pregunta?

-Soy nuevo en el barrio -sonrió más falso que amable- hace poco que me he mudado aquí cerca y ... -se da la vuelta mirando por encima de su hombro- solo conozco a Constance.

Mirando desconfiada a Doyle, Angela no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que hubo desaparecido de su punto de visión. Doyle se acercó a la casa de las Isles, y tocó a la puerta.

-¡Patrick! que sorpresa -le da dos besos.

-Buenas tardes, constance -sonrió sincero- ¿te pillo en mal momento?

-Más o menos, justo ahora iba a recoger a mi hija para llevarla a comer fuera. Quiero construir poco a poco un nueva relación madre e hija -dijo cogiendo el bolso.

-¿Necesitas coche? -señaló el suyo- he traido el mio, puedo llevaros hasta el restaurante.

-¿Harias eso por mi? -dijo sorprendida.

-Claro -le volvió a sonreir- permiteme.. -le quitó el bolso con delicadeza- llevarte el bolso.

-Que considerado -pareció coquetear.

Doyle esperó por Constance. Cuando hubo terminado de cerrar la casa, él le abrió la puerta del copiloto quedandose fuera hasta asegurarse de que se había sentado. Rapidamente, Patrick se sentó en el lado del conductor y puso en marcha el coche.

Miró su reloj y vio que se le hacía tarde. Sin preguntar, Doyle cogió un camino distinto al que solía coger Constance e hizo que esta frunciera el ceño y se preguntaba si podría estar siendo secuestrada.

-Patrick... -fue interrumpida.

-Sé lo que estás pensando por la forma en que has arrugado el rostro, no te estoy secuestrando. Lo cierto, es que ando corto de tiempo y prefiero llegar cuanto antes a la universidad -frenó en un semaforo.

-haberlo dicho, hombre. De haberlo sabido podía haber ido yo a buscar a Maura en mi coche.

-no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia -arrancó y giró a la izquierda- ya hemos llegado -aparcó cerca de la puerta y bajó del coche.

-¿como sabías donde estudia Maura? -bajó ella tambien.

-me lo contaste tú, en una de tantas copas que hemos tomado -colocó sus manos en los bolsillos.

Pacientes y entre risas, Constance y Patrick esperaron 10 minutos hasta que Maura salió entre una estampida de cabezas. Maura solo reconoció a la madre y fue directamente a ella.

-Hola mamá -le da dos besos.

-Así que ella es tu famosa hija -patrick sonrió y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza-, su rostro es más angelical en persona que en las fotos -le tendió la mano- soy Patrick.

Maura se escondió desconfiada detrás de su madre, mirando mal a Patrick. En ese momento, Doyle bajó la mano y suspiró. Para su interior sonrió cuando vio a Maura alejarse de él, parecía todavía tan pequeña y frágil como una niña de 4 años de edad. Indignada por el comportamiento de Maura, le reprimió.

-¡Maura! esos modales -gruñó-. Saluda a Patrick.

-Hola... -dijo sin confiar y detrás de su madre.

-Hola -sonrió Patrick.

Cuando Jane salió, su mirada y la de Patrick se encontraron. En cuestión de segundos, su rostro empalideció. Su corazón latía bastante rápido y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro buscando alguna otra salida, la cual nunca halló.

No queriendo pensar en las consecuencias que podría sufrir, corrió hacia las escaleras y pareció volar. Parecía que todo iba a salir bien pero se torció.

-¡EH, TÚ! -gritó Doyle al verla saltar.

Antes de que Jane tocara el suelo, Doyle atrapó su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Lo único que podía hacer Jane, era dar patadas en el aire. Doyle para no ser golpeado por los pies de Jane, torció hacia atrás lo mas que pudo su cuerpo y poco a poco bajó el cuerpo de Jane.

-Sueltamee -seguia pataleando- socorroo -gritó.

-Basta de una vez, deja de gritar -dijo Patrick molesto- ya estás en el suelo ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?

-Me quieres secuestrar -le acusó con el dedo.

-¿Y para que te voy a secuestrar, si puede saberse? lo único que sabes dar, es dolor de cabeza -miró mal a Jane.

-Me quieres secuestrar para torturarme y matarme -dijo muy seria.

-Santa paciencia -dijo echandose manos a la cara con un gesto de desespero- ¿Sabes qué? -la miró con coraje en sus ojos y la acusó con el dedo- no tengo tiempo como para encima desperdiciarlo discutiendo contigo. La única razón por la que te agarré, fue para que no volvieses a romperte la pierna y así no tener que volver a verte en el hospital, con tu atropello me bastó.

La cara de Jane ahora era todo un poema, pero había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba. Doyle miró mal a Jane un momento y después la ignoró, tratando de volver a ser amable con Constance.

-¿Podemos irnos, por favor? -la miró a los ojos- he de irme a trabajar pronto.

-Si, vamos -dijo Constance empezando a caminar-. Maura, tenemos que irnos.

Aquel fue el primer momento en el que Maura creyó estar loca al preferir tres mil veces estar con Jane a su lado, que tenerla lejos. Con los ojitos que Maura le puso a Jane, se hubiese ganado al mismisimo Dios y Jane sintió lo que era verdadera pena al verla.

Como único consuelo, Jane le dio dos palmadas en el hombro mientras la miraba. Como si al final de la carretera le esperase la silla electrica, Maura bajó poco a poco la cabeza y caminó. Sentía miedo de aquel hombre ¿Quien era y por qué él si la conocía a ella, pero ella a él no?.

Doyle condujo de forma tranquila hasta el L'espalier, un restaurante francés que solo le quedaba a diez minutos de la universidad. Tras dejar a Constance y a Maura en el restaurante, Doyle volvió a la universidad.

En la zona trasera se encontraba un parking, probablemente para profesores. Con una velocidad muy reducida, casi como si tratase de evitar llamar la atención de alguien, aparcó cerca de una puerta.

Permaneció en el coche hasta que apareció el profesor White. un parapadeo doble de luces bastó para hacerle gruñir.

-Creo haber hablado suficientemente claro la última vez que nos vimos -dijo su mirada fría-, cuando dije que no quería que me volviesen a relacionar contigo. Me das mala fama -encendió un puro.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que te llamen ... profesor buitre -estalló en una carcajada.

-Eso no tiene ninguna gracia -le pega un puñetazo en el brazo- deja de reirte.

Doyle poco a poco dejó de reir para finalmente ponerse serio.

-No quiero dinero, menos si está manchado de sangre -dijo Eliot.

-No vengo... a darte dinero. Estoy aquí por.. -fue interrumpido.

-No lo hagas... -gruñó.

-¿Lo has estado permitiendo? -su voz era brusca y empezó a elevarse.

-Primero... a mi, no me vuelvas a alzar la voz -replicó-, segundo... no es la única y no lo será y tercero... -le miró con odio- no permitas que tus malditos sentimientos te jueguen ahora una mala pasada ¿o que crees? -cambio a un tono exasperado- ¿que cuando se entere de que eres su padre va ir hacia a ti con los brazos abiertos? perdiste el titulo de ser nombrado así hace años.

-¿En serio has permitido que otros le rompan la boca a tu sobrina? -su voz era dura.

-Patrick, abre los ojos. Maura no te considerará nunca su padre. superalo de una vez -se bajó del coche y dio un portazo.

Enfadado, patrick golpeó su puño contra el volante y sonó la pita. Eliot, que ya no soportaba a Doyle se palmeó el rostro y pensó "explicame como acabó siendo de mi familia" preguntó a la nada mientras caminaba.


	14. Soledad compartida

Al final y por alguna cadualidad del mundo, terminé el cap de esta historia antes que los dos one shot los cuales no he olvidado, espero que disfruten.

Pd: para darle un poco mas de ambiente, no es obligación; apartir de donde pone la canción you belong whit me poned you are not alone de M.J.

Al contrario de lo que Maura pensó, el almuerzo con su madre fue ameno. Entre risas, recordaron buenos momentos de años anteriores. Fuera, dentro de un coche alejado del terreno de visión de ambas mujeres, Doyle almorzaba una hamburguesa con papas y refresco. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a ambas mujeres, solo para confirmar que nada ni nadie interrumpiese ese momento madre-hija.

En el D'angelo, en el centro comercial de Cambridge, Kiki y Vince disfrutaban de una gran hamburguesa y papas fritas mientras Vince ayudaba a Kiki a estudiar. Las horas pasaron volando y la noche se ciñó sobre Boston y sus transeúntes parecieron desaparecer de las calles para disfrutar de un buen y merecido descanso. Maura había llegado hace unas horas y a las once de la noche terminaba de bañarse y lavarse los fue contenta a su habitación bailando al ritmo de you belong With me de Taylor swift cuando su sonrisa desapareció.

En frente de su casa, Jane estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana con las piernas puestas en las tejas. A su lado se encontraba una botella de wisky y en su mano un porro interior de Maura salió lo que parecía un suspiro de decepción. Con pocas ganas de hacerlo, se colocó un jersey que la protegiese del frio y escapó a escondidas por la puerta de la cocina, la cual dejó ligeramente abierta para poder volver a entrar después.

Ya en la casa de los Rizzoli, Maura observó unas escaleras ajustables que llegaban sin problemas al techo. Señor, más te vale después darme una buena respuesta a la pregunta de como diablos he llegado a cometer esta autentica locura dijo Maura para si misma mientras subía las escaleras con miedo a las alturas. A cada paso, sus piernas flaqueaban por el vértigo y tagó saliva tratando de darse ánimos. Cuando llegó al tejado, le tocó caminar ligeramente inclinada y se maldijo por no subir por un lado mas cercano.

Jane hacía tiempo que la había oído subir, de hecho, supo de su presencia en el momento en que cogió las escaleras pero la ignoró creyendo que no sería tan valiente como para acercarse a ella. Con delicadeza, maura se sentó al lado de Jane y se sintió protegida ahora que podía sentarse en algo plano. Su corazón tardó poco en latir nuevamente con normalidad. Recogió sus piernas y las abrazó para tratar de sentirse más protegida.

-No te confundas conmigo, bichito raro -jane no la miró mientras daba una calada- que te proteja de la gente que te hace bullyng no es porque me nazca, es que me han obligado -suelta el humo.

-¿que ha pasado? -no la miró pero puso cara de consecuencia por el frío y nerviosismo.

-mi madre me dijo que o te protegía o ... -fue interrumpida

-no me refería a eso -bajó la mirada hasta el wisky y luego miró el porro para finalmente mirar de nuevo al frente- ¿te has peleado con alguien? ¿tal vez un mal examen? Si es esto último aunque no estemos en el mismo modulo de estudio, podría ayudarte a recuperar

-uno; no me interesa tu ayuda y dos; no se a que te refieres con que me pasa -volvió a dar una calada, pero esta corta.

-solo bebes y fumas cuando los días que no te va bien -dijo seria tratando de evitar que se note su nerviosismo.

-¿me has estado espiando? -preguntó molesta mirando para ella- esto ya es pasarte, podría denunciarte por acoso y hallnamiento de morada -la miró enfadada.

-puede que lo mio sea ilegal, pero fumar porros de compuestos de la planta del cáñamo no es precisamente legal -trató de no reírse- vamos, no te enfades tanto.

-¿por que has venido? -preguntó molesta dando una larga calada.

-porque nadie merece estar solo cuando las cosas se tuercen -la miró seriamente.

-no es lo mismo estar solo por elección que porque nadie desee estar contigo -gruñó.

-entonces... ¿que te ha pasado? ¿has peleado con alguien? -carraspeó.

-entonces, mejor no te metas en mi vida -volvió a gruñir- ¿por que no te vas?

-porque tú me has protegido y yo he de cuidarte -explicó.

-no necesito a nadie que me cuide no.. -fue interrumpida.

-Jane... para -colocó su mano sobre el hombro- no tienes porque ir dando prácticamente palos de ciego para defenderte de lo que tienes miedo.

-yo no ... -fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-tsshh -le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

Sin que Jane se lo esperara, maura la abrazó suavemente por el brazo y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro. Jane, que odiaba los abrazos bufó y ambas quedaron en silencio.


	15. La fiesta part 1

Pido disculpas por mi atraso de un mes sin actualizar, que se me ha quedado el fic en la cuarta pagina xD. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y que entiendan que tanto yo, como mi beta hemos tenido problemas a la hora de escribir/editar el capitulo.

Los días pasaron tan rápido como las horas. El 26 llegó y Maura no estaba segura de cómo había acabado aceptando ir a una fiesta universitaria. Todo lo que había en esas fiestas eran adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas, litros y litros de alcohol y drogas. Todo lo contrario a lo que incluía su rutina, que consistía en terminar la tarea mandada para casa, un relajante baño, leche y galletas con pepitas de chocolate y leer su libro favorito hasta las doce de la noche.

Jane hacía tres semanas que se había librado de aquella molesta escayola, pero a pesar de que no necesitó rehabilitación, las molestias estaban ahí. Al contrario de Maura, Jane deseaba con ansias ese día. Jane se reunió aquella tarde con Korsak, Thomas (que era un amigo de Korsak) y Frost en el garaje de este último para aprovechar que sus padres no estaban. Frost estaba al mando de su trompeta, Jane a cargo de la batería, Thomas al contrabajo y Korsak de vocalista. A pesar de que la mayoría de las canciones no implicaban pedal, cuando Jane lo hacía le costaba pues estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo con el pie izquierdo y ahora solo lo hacía con el derecho. Estaban ensayando cuando por doceava vez, Jane marcó el ritmo equivocado y la canción no sonó como debía.

-¡JODER! -le dio a un platillo con rabia.

-Jane... -dijo Frost tratando de tranquilizarla- enfadarte y pagarla con los instrumentos no solucionará nada. Date tiempo, estamos solo ensayando.

-Frost, llevo tres semanas sin la escayola y no he avanzado tanto -dijo con frustración.

-Vamos, no pasa nada -Korsak le masajeó ligeramente el hombro y le dio dos toquecitos.

Mientras, en el hogar de las Isles, Maura no se decidía por un atuendo, pues ninguno le parecía adecuado para la fiesta. Por suerte, Susie estaba ahí para ayudarla.

-¿Qué tal... si vamos a mi casa y miramos que puedes ponerte para esta noche? -le echó el brazo por encima del hombro.

Tal y como propuso Susie, fueron a su casa. Con una diferencia considerable de distancia, la casa de Susie quedaba más cerca de la fiesta. Por suerte para Maura, Susie tenía algo cómodo, sencillo y de su estilo guardado en su armario. Vistió unos jeans oscuros pegados que realzaba su culo, una camiseta negra, jersey azul y converse negras. Susie vio a Maura y sonrió al ver que se sentía bien en esa ropa. Todo el mundo se ponía guapo pero cómodo para esa fiesta. Korsak iba de lo más sencillo y cómodo; una camiseta negra, chaqueta de la universidad, vaqueros y deportivas. Lo que más sabía él era que mucho no iba a quedarse en esa fiesta, pues solo iría a pasar el rato para celebrar una nueva victoria del departamento atlético.

Frost vestía algo más fiestero, camiseta negra apretada de versace con la mitad del logo en su pectoral izquierdo. Sus vaqueros, también apretados dejaban poco lugar para la imaginación. Y había esperado con impaciencia ese día para estrenar sus zapatillas rosadas. Nuevo corte de pelo con degradado y barba perfilada de hacía escasas horas y el seductor olor del perfume (mirar perfume de casa) envolviendo su cuerpo lo hacía, si podía ser, todavía más irresistible. Susie llevaba una minifalda negra y top escotado blanco con el pelo ondulado al lado izquierdo con algo de joyería, un poco de maquillaje y unos tacones que prácticamente daba vértigo. A diferencia de las chicas, Jane llevaba unos jeans ajustados de un color desgastado y diversos parches, la mayoría los cubría los hilos pero la rodilla estaba al descubierto. Su camiseta sin mangas era de color caqui, la cual cubría con una chaqueta de cuero con el parche de una T en el lado izquierdo. Sus pantalones estaban dentro de unas botas tipo militar de color negro. Su pelo al llegar a la fiesta estaba suelto, pero una goma en la muñeca izquierda le recordó que en el momento en que molestara, debía ser atado en una cola de caballo.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que la fiesta había empezado y en ese momento se encontraba en su gran apogeo. Adolescentes con alcohol y drogas en la sangre estaban presentes y solo unos pocos conservaban sus hormonas a raya. Sonaba Pursuit of Happiness hasta que de pronto todo se silenció. Confundidos, los universitarios se miraron los unos a los otros preguntando qué pasaba cuando de pronto alguien cogió un megáfono y gritó.

-¿QUERÉIS EL PUTO CAÑÓN DE ESPUMA? -sus venas del cuello hinchadas.

-¡SIIIIIII! -gritaron todos los presentes.

-NO OS OIGO, JODER ¿QUERÉIS EL PUTO CAÑÓN DE ESPUMA? -volvió a gritar.

-¡SIIIIIII! -todo el mundo levantó las manos.

-PUES AQUÍ LA TENÉIS, JODEEEEEERR A BEBER TODO EL MUNDOOOOO -acciona el botón del cañón

De pronto la canción de Selfie ya empezada sonó y del cañón empezó a salir espuma. La gente enloqueció ante aquel hecho y brincaron y gritaron más alto que antes. En la parte de arriba de aquella casa universitaria, allá en lo alto, Jane observaba como la fiesta estaba en su punto culminante. Tenía sus antebrazos en la barrera para poder observar tranquilamente. Nunca quitó la vista de Maura, quien se encontraba bebiendo lo que a simple vista se veía como una soda de cola. Estaba observando a Maura en silencio hasta que una presencia la distrajo levemente.

-Siempre te han gustado los lugares altos -dijo alguien a su lado.

-Puedo observarla mejor desde aquí -le dio una calada al cigarro que tenía en la mano- me iré -soltó de repente, expulsando el humo por su nariz.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Frost.

-Esperaré un poco hasta que Maura regrese a casa, puede que con la misma me largue.

A pesar de que nunca le quitó la vista de encima, no pudo evitar extrañarse ante el hecho de Maura trataba de evitar el agarre de Zayne y parecía desagradarle que estuviese tan pegado a ella.

-No parece que se lo esté pasando divertido precisamente -dijo Frost a su lado, sospechando también.

-Creo que esa coca-cola no va precisamente sola -dijo empezando a caminar.

-¿Solo lo crees? -preguntó con ironía siguiéndola de cerca.

Jane llegó hasta Maura con una rapidez casi inhumana teniendo en cuenta lo aglomerada que estaba la gente dentro aquella casa, en la cual a penas podía una persona moverse. Al llegar hasta Maura, le colocó una mano en el hombro para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

-Hey, Maur.. -la hizo mirarle a la cara.

-¿Jane? -preguntó aturdida pero pronto cambió a un estado de euforia - ¡Janee! -se tiró a sus brazos desestabilizándola.

-¡Woow! -dijo sorprendida tratando de recuperar el equilibrio- ¿estás bien? -preguntó extrañada- mírame a los ojos.

-¿Por? ¿te gusto? -coloca su mano en el cuello de Jane y la mira fijamente.

-¿Pero qué dices, loca? -su ceño se frunció.

-Y tú vas y te lo crees -estalló en una carcajada y se retorció de risa.

Jane agarró la cara de Maura y vio que tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Con más rabia que nunca le metió un empujón a Zayne, el cual voló por encima de una mesa llevándose todo lo que había en ella con él. Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de Jane y se formó un circulo al rededor de ellos dos. Jane tomó a Zayne de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo levantó como un trapo. Zayne, enfadado se deshizo de su agarre.

-¿Que coño te crees que haces? ¿eh? ¿que quieres, pelea? -pegó agresivo su frente contra la de Jane y le intentó empujar.

Estando él colocado y Jane sobria, y teniendo ella más aguante que él, no consiguió moverla. Más enfadado le fue a dar un puñetazo con la derecha cuando Jane bloqueó el golpe con su izquierda y le pegó un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo con el puño derecho. Zayne, con la rudeza del golpe dio una vuelta sobre el mismo. Antes de que cayera y se golpeara contra algo, Jane se colocó detrás de él, pasando sus antebrazos por debajo de sus axilas y bajándolo con suavidad. Una vez en el suelo, Jane se acercó a él y le dio dos pequeños bofetones. Al ver que no despertaba, comprobó que aún respiraba. Una vez confirmó que así era, lo colocó de lado, poniendo una de sus manos debajo de su cara y una rodilla por delante de la otra para darle estabilidad. Se quedó mirando para él girando la cabeza a un lado y sin más, negó con esta. -Pensé que me ibas a durar más... -miró a su al rededor- bueno, si no despierta en unas horas, que alguien lo acueste en alguna cama -tocó el lugar del puñetazo- por si os lo preguntáis, no. Su mejilla no está rota -se levanta y se sacude las manos.

\- Hora de irnos- pensó mirando a Maura. Se acercó a ésta y pasó una mano por su espalda y la otra por las rodillas. Calculando mal el peso, casi pierde el equilibrio, pero lo encontró con la rapidez suficiente como para no caerse.

-Vamos, agárrate a mi cuello Maur -la acomodó un poco mejor-. Sinceramente te llevaría como un saco de papas, pero si lo hago es probable que me pongas perdida de vomito -empezó a caminar alejándose de la gente- ¿sabes? No eres precisamente un paquete de azúcar -la vio medio sonreír- veo que eso te ha hecho gracia -pareció sonreír.

Susie había estado mirando de vez en cuando a Jane, cuando esta creía no estar siendo observada. Sus ojos centellearon de ilusión en el mismo momento en que se separó de la barandilla. Sabía que iba enfilada a por Zayne. Aunque le pareciera un chico atractivo, no podía negar que era un poquito gilipollas. Sus ojos no pararon de centellear hasta que Jane salió con Maura en sus brazos de su campo de visión. Para Susie la fiesta había cambiado desde que había visto a Jane separarse de la barandilla y pareció estar viviendo en primera persona la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Algo en la forma de Jane al agarrar a Maura para llevársela a su casa hizo que podía ser verdad que había una Jane muy distinta debajo de aquella fachada de tía dura. Había visto algo en sus ojos cuando pegó a Zayne y no era solo la rabia que le tenía por ser él. Susie sabía que había algo más pero no sabía qué.

-Lo ha noqueado de una sola vez -dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Barry! -le sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí- que alegría verte aquí.

-Me alegro de verte a ti también -sonrió pero un suspiro largo salió de él al ver a Jane marcharse.

-¿Ocurre algo, Barry? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No, en absoluto -volvió a sonreír- ¿has.. venido sola? -levanta una ceja.

-Estaba acompañada hasta que alguien ha decidido llevársela -rió ligeramente.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por ahí, a dar una vuelta mientras charlamos? La verdad es que esta música está empezando a darme dolor de cabeza -sonrió.

-Claro, por mi encantada -dijo roja como un tomate.

-Si, espera un momento aquí, le informo a Korsak y ... -sacó las llaves de un coche- ¿qué tal si nos damos una vuelta en mi buga? -dijo pasando el brazo por encima del hombro de Susie.

-Qué tal si... -le arrebata las llaves- le dices a Korsak que nos vamos, y yo conduzco -rió- no estás en condiciones de coger un coche, listillo -sonrió- yo te llevaré.

-Ahora vengo -la señaló- no te muevas de ahí -dijo caminando hacia atrás con una ceja levantada serio para luego reír.

Susie negó divertida pensando en que cuando Frost bebía era más gracioso y más abierto, era una especie de Rajesh de Big Bang Theory, necesitaba alcohol para soltarse y hablar decentemente con las mujeres. Barry llegó hasta Korsak, el cual se encontraba hablando con Kiki.

-Korsak, solo venía a decirte que yo ya me recojo -dijo señalando su reloj y eencogiéndose de hombros.

-Eh ¿y Jane? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido- estabas con ella la última vez que os vi.

Korsak que no era tonto, notó que Frost lo esquivaba.

-Se ha ido, ¿verdad? -agarró el brazo izquierdo de Frost.

\- Sí. No sin antes darle una paliza a Zayne y llevarse a Maura en brazos. Nos vemos, yo me voy con Susie a dar una vuelta.

-Una vuelta ¿eh? -dijo korsak riendo con un tono picarón.

-He dicho a dar una vuelta, no un revolcón -sonrió y se fue.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Kiki.

-Jane se ha ido -contestó Korsak.

-Bueno, ya tendrá sueño y os veréis mañana ¿cuál es el problema? -volvió a preguntar.

-No Kiki, Jane se ha ido. Ha abandonado Boston -la miró a los ojos.


	16. La fiesta part 2

Jane caminó con Maura en sus brazos hasta el coche.

-Maur..-la movió ligeramente- hey, Maur, necesito bajarte ¿vale? -la baja- apóyate en el coche -ve que Maura lo hace- bien, aguanta un momento así -busca las llaves y abre el coche- vamos -la vuelve a coger en brazos y la coloca en el asiento- eso es.

Colocó el cinto de seguridad y enseguida corrió para llegar al asiento del piloto. Encendió el coche y se puso en marcha enseguida. Las calles de Boston a las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana se encontraban vacías, "permitiéndole" a Jane conducir a sus anchas. Iba a una velocidad constante de 60 km y manejaba con fluidez, casi como si se tratase de un coche de juguete. En una recta, Jane miró de reojo a Maura y frunció el ceño al ver que no protestaba ni si quiera por las curvas, obligando a Jane a mantener el volante con la izquierda y con la derecha tomar su pulso y respiraciones, los cuales estaban a un ritmo relajado.

Pocos minutos mas tarde se encontraban en frente de la casa de Maura. Jane bajó del coche, abrió la puerta del lado de Maura y buscó sus llaves. Una vez encontradas, abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta. Escuchó atentamente que Constance no estuviese despierta. Fue hasta el coche y volvió a coger a Maura en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla. Con Maura en brazos, subió delicadamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Maura. La dejó en la cama, cuando comenzó a alejarse, Maura gruñó, frunció el ceño y se abrazó del cuello de Jane, impidiéndole a esta moverse. Cuando vio que ya volvía a estar completamente dormida, quitó las manos de su cuello y sin querer tropieza con la mesilla de noche. Los ojos de Jane se agrandaron ante tal susto y quedó paralizada rogando que no hubiera despertado a nadie. Al ver que todo seguía en paz y tranquilidad, fue a irse cuando la imagen de Maura sin abrigarse le hizo apiadarse de ella. Una manta abrigada de desplegó y aterrizó delicadamente encima de Maura. Para que estuviese esta más cómoda, retiró sus zapatos Converse de sus pies.

Con un largo suspiro y tras negar cansada con la cabeza, Jane bajó las escaleras de forma silenciosa hasta salir de la casa de las Isles. Con sueño, sacó el móvil y vio que eran las cuatro y diez de la mañana. Decidió que lo mejor era descansar un poco antes de emprender un viaje tan largo como le esperaba, así que se metió dentro del coche, puso la alarma para que sonara en una hora y cinco minutos más tarde, reclinó el sillón al máximo, y trató de descansar como pudo. Al ver que había algo de fresco cogió la manta de la mochila y se la colocó por encima. Cinco minutos más tarde, Jane dormía plácidamente.

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana cuando el estribillo de _something triggered_ de Ceilia Krull hizo a Jane saltar del asiento y golpear el volante del coche con su rodilla, quedando así completamente despierta. Apagó la alarma y se estiró para crujir sus huesos. Colocó bien el asiento y encendió el coche para emprender un largo viaje que duraría horas.

Tres horas y cuarto más tarde, Jane se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo algo alejado de Boston. Siendo las ocho y media y ya el sol empezando a brillar, decidió parar delante de una pequeña cafetería. Salió del coche y una vez dentro de aquel sitio, vio que no estaba vacío pero tampoco a reventar. Se sentó en uno de los asientos tipo sillón, dando la espalda a la entrada.

Pocos minutos más tarde, aparcaba una calle más atrás, un BMW 507 color verde pantano. De su interior salió un hombre con gorro, gabardina y gafas de sol oscuras y entró a la misma cafetería que Jane, seguido de un bostezo. Con el pedido de dos cafés cargados y dejando un billete de 20$, volvió al coche y le pasó uno de los cafés a su compañero. Ambos esperaron pacientemente a que Jane saliera. Dentro de la cafetería, Jane había pedido un café con leche y leche condensada más un zumo de naranja y un donut relleno de azúcar glaseada. Disfrutó de su desayuno con paciencia. En South Quincy, Maura despertaba aturdida y con dolor de cabeza. Agarrándose esta, parecieron venir flashes a su cabeza y recordar a Jane.  
-¿Jane? Jane, ¿estás en casa? -se levantó tambaleándose y casi se da contra la pared.

-¿Maura? -preguntó Constance desde las escaleras- cariño ¿estás bien?

-s..sí mamá -no se asomó- oye mamá ¿donde está Jane?

-¿cómo que donde está Jane? Digo yo que estará en su casa, aquí no ha venido ¿segura que estás bien? -volvió a preguntar.

-sí mamá, perdón que esté algo aturdida, creo que anoche me acosté tarde -mintió.

-cuando quieras, tienes el desayuno listo -informó.

-gracias mamá -agradeció que no la viera.

Al lado de las Isles, Ángela despertaba un tranquilo sueño y estiró su cuerpo para después levantarse y preparar el desayuno. Lo había preparado para todo el mundo y la primera persona a la que fue a despertar fue a Jane. Cuando tocó la puerta y vio que no se quejaba, se extrañó y entró. Jane, que sabía que su madre entraría en su habitación, dejó una nota en la mesa de estudio.

 _"Hola ma, siento no haber dicho nada, pero me he ido por una semana fuera de Boston, no permitas que Frankie o Tommy entre en mi habitación, un beso._ __

Jane"

Ángela, decepcionada negó con la cabeza. Bajó a su habitación y marcó el numero de Jane, quien se encontraba conduciendo.

-Ma ¿qué quieres? Estoy conduciendo -dijo hablando por el manos libres del Bluetooth del aparato que había instalado en el coche.

-JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI -gritó haciendo a Jane arrugar su cara.

-Ma, trata de no gritar. Tengo el altavoz puesto y es como si retumbara tu voz tres veces. ¿Qué sucede? Te dejé una nota en mi habitación. Si lo que te preocupa es mi estómago, todo ok, he desayunado.

-Jane ¿¡en qué cabeza cabe escaparte de casa UNA SEMANA en mitad de Estados Unidos? -preguntó enfadada.

-primero mamá, no es en mitad de Estados Unidos, es en Canadá y segundo, no hace falta ponerse así, tengo comida y mudas de sobra -informó.

-¿era necesario? ¿eh, Jane? -preguntó enfadada.

-si tienes miedo de que me pase algo, no te preocupes, si llamándote por las mañanas, mediodías y noches te tranquilizas, lo haré -volteó los ojos agarrando con la derecha el volante y la izquierda fuera de la ventanilla.

-¿de verdad es necesario? -pregunta enfadada.

-pues para serte sincera, sí-gruñó.

-ir ahí no hará que ... -Jane cortó la llamada y apretó el acelerador.

Unos metros, muchos ha decir verdad, más atrás, un BMW 507 iba prácticamente a todo lo que daba

-joder... solo ha Doyle se le ocurre darnos este coche, ve y síguela con esa velocidad -dijo uno de los hombres de Doyle que seguían a Jane.

-si is di ilti gimi risilti (si es de alta gama resalta)-dijo a modo de regañiza el que lo acompañaba quejándose de lo mismo amulado.

En Boston, Frost se había desinhibido lo suficiente como para pedirle a Susie su numero de teléfono. A la mañana siguiente, Frost sorprendió a Susie con una propuesta escrita en poesía que ha decir verdad era un poco desastrosa.

- _"Los rayos del sol, iluminan tu balcón, bella dama posada en su colchón. Yo, un humilde sirviente, te invito con labia suficiente, a un desayuno con churros y chocolate, en mi pedazo de buga, tan guapo como un yate._ _"-_ _  
_  
Susie, aturdida por el sueño y el cansancio de haber estado de fiesta hasta tarde, alcanzó el móvil. Cuando leyó el mensaje estalló en una carcajada tan escandalosa que tuvo que tapar su boca para no despertar a nadie de la casa. En el Jardín Público de Boston, Korsak y Kiki seguían la fiesta por su propia cuenta.

-y resulta... -dijo Korsak riendo- que Frost pensó que era un atajo, Jane trato de decírselo incluso por señas -rio más al recordar el pequeño accidente- pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era terreno prohibido, giró a la derecha para bajar de nuevo, pero bajó por una cuesta llena de baches y piedras, pero rodando -volvió a reír.

-Dios mío -dijo sorprendida Kiki- ¿se hizo mucho daño?

-tres semanas con escayola porque en vez de rodar, trató de frenar y se rompió 6 dedos -dijo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa- anular, medio e índice de ambas manos. Como regalo extra se llevó unos raspones en las rodillas.

-sois un peligro -dijo sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-si te digo la verdad Kiki... -bajó la mirada- me preocupa que Jane se haya ido -miró al frente, evitando la mirada de Kiki.

Kiki, deseaba saber cual era la razón por la cual Jane llevaba, según Korsak, dos años escapando de Boston una semana. Por desgracia, sabía que eso era un asunto privado.

-¿es... es siempre tan fría? -preguntó Kiki.

-Solo al principio, o si eres rica -rio a carcajadas Korsak.

-pues Maura Isles lo es -dijo Kiki sorprendida.

-Con Maura es distinto. La madre de Maura y la de ella, son amigas. Al ver que Maura llevaba un tiempo sufriendo abusos, la madre de Jane le obligó a cuidar de Maura. Jane nunca quiso tener contacto con Maura, justo por lo que has dicho -Korsak levanta una ceja.

-¿sufre de abusos? -frunció el ceño.

-El otro día, Farefield le pegó un puñetazo. Al día siguiente, Farefield casi es mandado al hospital por comerse los puñetazos de Jane.

-Dios -dijo horrorizada Kiki.

-Se lo merecía, aunque paré a Jane porque me dio pena -dijo levantándose- ¿te apetece desayunar?

-¡claro! -sonrió Kiki levantándose.

-yo invito -empezó Korsak a caminar.

-no seas tonto -rió Kiki aferrándose al brazo de Korsak- pagamos a medias.

-si no te importa, antes que nada me gustaría saber de Jane y que está bien -saca su móvil y llama a Jane.

A la velocidad que iba Jane, podría matarse ella y todavía a cuatro personas más. En ese momento, sonó su teléfono. Jane volteó los ojos y aceptó la llamada.

-Korsak -dijo Jane.

-Jane ¿donde estás? -preguntó.

-pasando Berlín -se acomoda en su asiento.

-¿pasando Berlín? -frunció el ceño.

-No Korsak ... -bufó- estoy pasando Swanton -confesó.

-¿has dicho Swanton? -quiso creer que era broma- ¿a que velocidad vas?

-Tranquilo, doctor Doolittle. Todavía se manejar un coche sin matarme. Dejé a Maura en su casa a las cuatro y empecé el viaje a las cinco. Me quedan cuatro horas de conducción. Si eres tan amable, llama a Frost y dile que no quiero más llamadas. Con dos tengo suficiente.

-¿dos? ¿quien mas te ha llamado?

-mi madre y ahora por lo visto mi madre política -dijo con ironía.

-¿madre política? -no supo a que se refería.

-Tú Korsak. En serio, parad ya con las llamadas ¿vale? Estoy bien y si me voy a Canadá es para estar sola, necesito alejarme ¿vale? Y si seguís llamándome cada dos minutos no voy a llegar nunca.

-¿volverás a llamar cuando llegues? -preguntó preocupado Korsak.

-lo prometo... -su mandíbula se tensó- pero ahora necesito tranquilidad. Te llamaré para que sepas que he llegado.

-solo... ten cuidado Jane -suspiró y colgó- vamos Kiki -le pasa el brazo por encima.

-Vince ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Kiki .

-estaré mejor -le sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza- ahora, vayamos a desayunar.

Finalmente, Jane se dio cuenta que lo que quería era disfrutar de aquella soledad que le brindaba el viaje y bajó la velocidad del coche. Bajó la ventanilla del coche y sacó la mano mientras que sonaba la canción de _Thousand years_ de Christina Perri. Sus ojos achinados por el sol que brillaba frente a ella. Un ligero surco en la comisura de sus labios dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa de Jane, para finalmente convertirse en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡SOOOYYYY LIIIIBREEEE! -rio enérgicamente.

Los secuaces de Doyle se mantenían a raya. Ninguno de los dos hombres tenían pintas de persona amistosa, más bien de lo contrario.

-¿pero hasta donde va a conducir? -preguntó aburrido el copiloto.

-no tiene pinta de que vaya a volver a Boston, infórmaselo a Doyle.

-Jefe, el objetivo no tiene pinta de que vaya a volver a Boston, estamos a punto de cruzar la frontera ¿volvemos? -informó el copiloto.

-No, quiero que la sigáis. Por mí como si va a la china, no la perdáis de vista -ordenó Doyle.

-entendido -dijeron ambos hombres.


	17. El lago

Bueno gente, siento mucho que a veces esto se retrase, pero tengan por seguro que no se abandona :). Sin más rodeos, disfrutad y comentad que parte os ha gustado más.

* * *

En Dorchester, Doyle estaba relajado zapeando por puro aburrimiento hasta que se detuvo en las noticias. En ellas, la presentadora informaba sobre una noticia de última hora.

-Noticias de última hora, nos informan que han aparecido numerosas bolsas de basura flotando en la orilla de la costa oeste. En su interior, se han hallado numerosos restos humanos. Se sospecha que dichos restos puedan pertenecer a Maksim Yarkov, el famoso empresario de los establecimientos de compra venta de oro en Boston, desaparecido el pasado martes. Se irá informando del caso a medida que avance el día.

-Pero serán... -gruñó palmeándose fuertemente el rostro con frustración- inútiles -molesto, llamó a los encargados de eliminar a Maksim.

-Jefe... -fue interrumpido.

\- ¿No dejé claro que lo ELIMINASEIS? -las venas de su cuello se hincharon- cuando dije eliminar, IBA INCLUIDO SU CADÁVER -gritó.

-Pero nosotros lo... -volvió a ser interrumpido.

-No lo eliminasteis, de haberlo hecho NO habría ningún fiambre flotando en la playa. ¿No dejo claro las cosas cuando las digo o he de hacerlo yo todo?

-No jefe -dijo arrepentido.

-Os juro que como me entere de que dejáis a la vista otro cadáver, lo único que van a recordar vuestra familia de vosotros es el apellido -colgó furioso- ¡JODER!

En casa de las Isles, Maura ya había desayunado hace horas y se encontraba haciendo deberes cuando Susie la llamó.

-Hola Maura ¿qué tal esa primera resaca? -rio.

-Resaca no sé si será, pero no me acuerdo de casi nada -dijo extrañada.

-Jane te sacó de la fiesta en brazos después de que Zayne tratase de meterte mano y ponerse pesado -le recordó.

-Espera... -dijo tratando de recordar- ¿entonces es verdad que Jane me trajo a casa?

-Así es -afirmó Susie.

-Por eso esta mañana la estaba buscando.

-Pues a la hora que se fue -dijo mirando su reloj- y por la velocidad que suele coger si no ha parado, ya debe de estar en Canadá. Así que creo que estás un poco lejos de encontrarla.

-Espera ¿has dicho Canadá? -preguntó una sorprendida Maura.

-Exacto Maura, Jane se ha ido de Boston -informó Susie.

Ahora Maura sintió miedo, frío y desprotección ¿estaría en peligro en la universidad de nuevo? Sentía que la única que la podía proteger ahora era Susie. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido su confidente desde el minuto cero. Estando algo triste, quiso olvidarse de aquella mala noticia.

-Oye Sue ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? Quiero ver una película, pero me parece aburrido hacerlo sola -trató de convencerla.

\- ¿Qué película? -preguntó Susie interesada.

-No lo sé, ya veremos que hay por internet.

\- ¿A tu madre no le molestará? -dudó Susie.

-Claro que no, Susie -rio maura.

-Pues en media hora, o así estoy ahí -sonrió Susie.

En Canadá, Jane hacía rato que conducía de forma tranquila, no había prisa por llegar y ella lo sabía. Disfrutaba de la canción de Maroon five she will be loved mientras que su mano surcaba el viento. Las gafas de sol protegían sus ojos de la molesta luz. Por alguna extraña razón, a la cabeza le vino la idea de que había dejado sola a Maura, con aquél gilipollas rondándole cerca. Gruñó al ver que, al fin y al cabo, tendría que acabar hablando con alguien más.

-Llamar a Frost -ordenó esperando la realización de dicha tarea.

-Jane -dijo Frost sorprendido- pensé que no ibas a llamar ¿por dónde vas?

-Hace un rato que he entrado en Canadá, verás, no iba a llamar a nadie más, pero me he acordado que Maura está prácticamente desprotegida. No te encariñes mucho con ella, no es del grupo, pero vigila que no se le acerquen aquellos dos. Si pasa cualquier cosa, me avisas.

-Entendido Jane, que tengas un agradable viaje -le deseó.

-Gracias -contestó Jane.

Cuando terminó de hablar con Jane, Frost rio solo al ver que la chica empezaba a hacerse su propio hueco en el corazón de Jane, al cual era difícil llegar. Él sabía que estaba empezando a caerle bien, puesto que, si no le importase lo mas mínimo, habría pasado el tiempo sin mencionarla. Susie, había llegado a casa de Maura y se sorprendió de verla sola.

-Ey Maura- sonrió Susie.

-Pasa -dijo Maura apartándose.

\- ¿Estás sola? -preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, mi madre está trabajando -respondió Maura.

-Y... -Susie entró en el interior y miró a Maura a los ojos- ¿ya sabes que película vamos a ver? -sonrió.

-Qué te parece... ¿"El diario" de Bridge Jones? -trató de aguantar la risa, pero no pudo.

-Por mi perfecto -sonrió Susie- ey -trato se llamar la atención de Maura- traigo chuches -enseñó palomitas y unas latas de refresco.

Empezaron a ver la película y durante todas las escenas tristes, Maura se sentía más sensible de lo normal, acabando por llorar ella también. Susie, que trataba de ser buena amiga, reprimía sus ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Dos horas después de que las chicas terminaran de ver la película, Jane había reducido tanto la velocidad, que parecía que se arrepentía de estar ahí. Finalmente, aparcó el coche y cerca de la orilla del lago, montó una tienda de campaña bastante grande. Afuera, se dispuso a crear una pequeña fogata enterrada en la arena para calentar algo de comida. Cuando hubo terminado de comer a las seis de la tarde, llamó a Ángela.

-Hola Ma -dijo con una mano en el bolsillo.

\- ¡Janie! ¿estás bien? ¿ya has llegado? -preguntó Ángela.

-Sí, ya he comido y llegué hace poco. Aquí hace algo de fresco, pero no mucho.

\- ¿Te has llevado ropa abrigada y…? -fue cortada.

-Sí mamá, tengo una manta que no voy a sacar ahora mismo solo porque haga algo de frio.

A casi cien metros, se encontraba uno de los hombres de Doyle espiando a Jane mientras que el otro vaciaba su vejiga contra un árbol durante bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Todavía sigues meando? -preguntó observando a Jane a través de prismáticos.

-Dios, me voy a cargar a Doyle, seguir a esta niñata hasta Canadá -gruñó.

-Pero el jefe manda -se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca.

\- ¿A qué habrá venido? -preguntó subiéndose la cremallera.

-No lo sé, pero tal vez también deberíamos montar la tienda de campaña -propuso el que miraba por los prismáticos.

\- ¿En serio? No lo había pensado -dijo con ironía.

-A ver si duermes fuera -advirtió.

-i vir si dirimis firi -hizo regañidas.

Eran las ocho de la noche, Boston parecía tranquila, pero lo cierto era que, en un hangar, Doyle estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

\- ¿Qué parte de deshaceros de Maxim Yarkov NO habéis ENTENDIDO? -preguntó furioso dando un golpe en la mesa- ahora mismo, se encuentra en la puta mesa de AUTOPSIAS de la policía de Boston. Uno de vosotros irá a robar ese maldito fiambre con la excusa de que la familia ha pedido expresamente que entreguéis el cadáver para enterrarlo, que realmente no les importa lo que le pasó. Lo traerá aquí, delante de mis narices y con él, alimentaréis a los putos tiburones en mis narices ¿QUEDA CLARO? -las venas de su cuello se apreciaban a distancia.

Todos en el hangar asintieron asustados. Manuel, uno de sus hombres de unos 42 años, fue el encargado de realizar dicha operación. Al día siguiente, Manuel pidió dicho cadáver tal y como le había dicho Doyle y junto a otro hombre, metieron el cuerpo en un ataúd dentro de una furgoneta. En el muelle esperaba Doyle, quería ser testigo de cómo desaparecía el cuerpo dentro del estómago de los tiburones. A pesar de la mala fama de Doyle por ser un mafioso, lo cierto era que procuraba evitar dejar cualquier pista que lo delatase a él o a sus hombres y para ello tenía a hombres trabajando para él desde sitios importantes, eliminando cualquier prueba.


	18. el lago 2

bueno, antes que nada quisiera pedir perdón por haber abandonado este fic, no era mi intención pero no estaba en condiciones para escribir, este cap será corto y trataré de no tardar tanto.

...

Al dia siguiente, Jane amaneció adolorida. A pesar de que se llevó el colchón inflable, no era lo mismo que una cama con todas sus letras. Al abrir la tienda, de campaña se le dibujó automaticamente una sonrisa. El sol brillaba resplandeciente y había una brisa fresca. Los hombres de Doyle llevaban horas despiertos, uno de ellos se llama Charly y su compañero George. De los dos, Charly era más serio, por lo tanto tenía más cabeza, mientras que George, a pesar de ser un sicario, era un poco más "humano" que su compañero. Charly salió de la caseta casi al mismo tiempo que Jane, se estiró y rascó su barba. Cogió los prismáticos y se puso a observar a Jane. Sacó su movil del bolsillo y habló con Doyle.

-¿alguna novedad? -preguntó Patrick.

-no jefe, todo en orden por aquí -informó.

-que así sea -advirtió Patrick.

En la casa de las Isles, Maura despertaba sobre las nueve de la mañana, algo como común en ella. Cuando se estiró sin mirar, golpeó un cuerpo sin querer. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo y observó a Susie en un sueño profundo, tanto, que ni el golpe la despertó. Extrañada por no acordarse de dormir junto a su mejor amiga, se levantó a desayunar. Cuando Maura bajó, se encontró a su madre.

-Hola Madre -se dirigió a por la cafetera.

-buenos días, Maura -dio un sorbo a su café- quería informarte de que esta noche probablemente cene fuera. Si quieres, puedes volver a quedarte a dormir con Susie.

-está bien mamá -sonrió ligeramente.

En golden lake, Jane tenía pensado bañarse. Sabía que no era una buena temporada porque lo más probable es que el agua estuviese helada. Se acercó a la pequeña estructura y se sentó al final de esta. Quitando uno de sus zapatos, tocó con el pie el agua, retirandolo inmediatamente.

-oooh, joder que fría está -pone caras raras.

-¿pero... -charlie frunce el ceño y pone cara rara- que demonios está haciendo? -dijo a traves de los prismaticos.

En Boston Frost despertó después de una noche bastante descontrolada de la cual regresó a su casa a las cuatro de la mañana. Confuso, miró a su al rededor tratando de recordar donde estaba. Fue a levantarse cuando dos cuerpos trataron de impedir que se levantara. Miró para un lado y vio a una castaña con ligeras mechas rubias. Al otro lado descansaba una morena de pelo hondulado con algunos mechones azules. Ambas mujeres dormían sin sujetador pero con un tanga abrazadas a él. Frost miró para abajo y él también estaba en ropa interior; unos boxer celeste de cuadros tan sueltos como un chandal. Miró su movil y no había señal de Jane, así pues, le mandó un mensaje.

-¿hola? -mandó el mensaje.

-hola Frost -contestó añadiendo un emoticono de sonrisa.

-¿como estás? ¿que tal has dormido? -preguntó Frost.

-estoy bien, Frost. Necesito esto un par de días. Tal vez no me quede toda una semana o quizá si. No doy nada por hecho -respondió Jane a voz.

-te quiero, Jane. Un beso, un abrazo y si necesitas algo, llama -avisó Frost. 

Jane suspiró y miró al frente, formando en su cabeza viejos recuerdos y proyectándolos como si fuese una realidad. En el pequeño muelle, un chico mulato le sonreía de oreja a oreja y con un ojo cerrado molesto por el sol. A su lado, Casey junto a CJ y Frost tratando de empujar sin éxito a Korsak, quien se negaba a tocar el agua. El chico pareció tenderle la mano, la cual ella estiró para tratar de agarrar a pesar de saber que era una mentira. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y no cogió nada. Negando con la cabeza, sacó de su mochila, un mechero y un porro de marihuana. Lo encendió, le dio una gran calada, aguantó el humo cinco segundos y luego lo expulsó muy lentamente. En su movil sonaba la canción de here i am de brian adams. Una sonrisa pareció volver a sus labios y otro recuerdo le vino a la mente.

-hey Jane -el chico mulato sonrió- te toca ¿verdad o atrevimiento? -bebió directo de la botella.

-atrevimiento -dio una palmada.

-atrevimiento -el chico la imitó- wow.. -sonrió y frotó sus manos- a que no te atreves a hacer un trio conmigo y mi hermano -estalló en una carcajada.

-¿que no? -se levantó del suelo con la bebida aun en la mano.

Jane se acercó a los dos chicos y se puso en medio. CJ por la parte de atrás y Theodore delante. A Casey no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Jane le sonrió picara y le dijo que cerrara los ojos. Theodore lo hizo. Aprovechando que había cerrado los ojos, se escabulló de en medio y agarrando el cuello de theodore lo acercó a la cara del hermano. Cuando ambos se dieron un pico, casi vomitan. Jane se rió de ellos y corrió lejos. Todo el mundo rió en aquel momento, incluso los dos hermanos.

Sonriendo, jane se secó una lagrimilla. En boston, maura había quedado con susie en su casa.

-¿pedimos pizza? -preguntó Susie con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Susie! -dijo intentando que sonara a riña.

Ambas chicas estallaron en una carcajada conjunta. Se sentaron en el sillón y vieron una pelicula llamada las 50 primeras citas. En ello estaban cuando Frost le mandó un mensaje a Susie.

-¿como lo estas pasando? -preguntó Frost.

El movil de susie vibró asustandola.

-yo estoy bien ¿y tú?.

-¿quien es? ¿un ligue? -preguntó Maura tratando de picarla mientras le hace cosquillas.

-jajaja no, para -se retuerce entre risas- es Barry, es Barry.

-uuuyy, ligando con Frost ¿eh? -rió.

Frost, ya vestido y bastante despierto fue en busca de Korsak para estudiar. Cuando ya llevaban dos horas de estudio, Frost se estiró y propuso a Korsak jugar al baloncesto.

-veinte dolares a que te paso cuarenta puntos -rió Frost botando la pelota.

-Frost.. por favor, no te pongas en evidencia -rió Korsak a carcajadas.

Estaban a punto de empezar la ronda cuando alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos. Ambos, giraron su cabeza y quedaron sorprendidos de ver de quien se trataba.

-me.. dijeron que seguías viviendo aquí Korsak y... he decidido venir a verte un rato -dijo CJ.

-CJ, claro, pasa -sonrió y dio dos palmadas en su espalda.

Doyle, se encontraba a dos casas de la de Maura, mientras esperaba fumando un puro y tomando una cerveza sin alcohol. El sol ya casi había desaparecido y empezaba a hacer frío, con lo cual, se colocó un abrigo por encima. Doyle había decidido vigilar la casa después de que en su ultima cita, Constance le dijo que un atracador había estado dando golpes por la zona. Dentro de la casa, Maura y Susie veían la película de este cuerpo no es el mismo con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, cada una sentada en un lado del sillón. Sin quererlo, Maura quedó dormida.

 _Maura se encontraba sentada en una toalla que estaba encima de una tumbona en lo que parecían ser unas rocas en medio de un bosque. Miró para todos lados como buscando algo o alguien. su ceño se frunció y una carcajada familiar resonó algo. encima de una roca enorme por la que caía una cascada, Jane estaba en el borde riendo a carcajadas._

 _-EH MAUR -gritó y agitó enérgicamente los brazos- ESTOY AQUÍ._

 _Jane se levantó de la roca, cogió carrerilla y cuando saltó al borde de la cascada sintió por un momento que podía volar._

 _pasaron cinco segundos hasta que salió a la superficie. con una sonrisa, maura negó con la cabeza. se acercó a Jane para ayudarla a subir, pero cuando Jane fue a subir, tiró de su antebrazo y brazo derecho, tirando a Maura al agua. Jane la ayudó a salir del agua y ambas se sentaron en una roca entre risas._

 _-es precioso este lugar -dijo seriamente Maura mirando al rededor._

 _-lo se -contestó Jane._

 _la mano izquierda de Jane agarró la derecha de Maura. la mano derecha de Jane acarició el lado izquierdo de Maura, se trasladó hacia la nuca, cerró los ojos y la besó con tranquilidad._


End file.
